Atormentado
by Anairb Black
Summary: La vida real resulta ser mucho más difícil que salvar el mundo. Una historia sentimental y dramática narrada en el diario de Daisuke. El Diario que lo guardo todo. [DaikenKensukeYAOI] [Hiatus, final a publicarse]
1. Prólogo

**__**

disclaimer = Digimon, sus personajes y sus derechos pertenecen a Toei, Bandai (creo) y a Akiyoshi Hongo, no a mi.

****

nota de la autora = Este fanfic vendría siendo una versión modificada y con mucho más shounen-ai de "El Diario que lo Guardó Todo" (versión original en inglés, 'Rose Diaries', se encuentra en Mediaminer.org). Comienza con una carta escrita a Jun de parte de Daisuke, quien además le envía su diario para que lo lea completo. Aunque la pareja principal es Daiken/Kensuke, hay intervención de Takeru, Iori, Miyako y Hikari. No estaría de más mencionar que acepto todo tipo de comentarios, desde critica constructiva hasta reviews lindos. Espero que les guste ^^

****

advertencias = Por el momento nada, pero habrá shounen-ai/yaoi, Daiken/Kensuke, mucho angst y drama (qué novedad), un poco de Miyaken no correspondido, Daikari, tal vez Takari, y además muchas bebidas alcohólicas. :P

*

****

Atormentado

__

Por: Anairb Black 

*

****

Prólogo 

=====

Aquella mañana era tan brillante como hacía semanas que no se veía en Tokyo. Normalmente los días habían sido demasiado soleados, calurosos y con un buen viento, pero hace unas semanas la lluvia había caído y el aire era húmedo, mientras que el cielo se encontraba nublado y no mostraba ninguna señal de despejarse. Hoy, por primera vez, el Sol había salido. 

Jun Motomiya fue despertada muy temprano esa mañana por el sonido de su despertador. Era Sábado y tenía turno matutino en el trabajo. Se levantó, molesta y desgreñada, quejándose como siempre de tener que levantarse temprano para ganar su dinero diario, dejando su cama destendida y con las sábanas por los suelos. Pudo ver que su padre no se encontraba en la casa, probablemente porque se había ido al bar en la noche, y había amanecido en casa de otra persona. A Jun ya no le molestaba. Las cosas habían sido así desde hacía años, desde que su madre se marchó.

Lo único que le preocupaba de su padre era su reciente actitud hacía sólo unos días. Pero tan pronto como recordó esto, sacudió su cabeza levemente y se distrajo, yendo al baño y lavándose la cara antes de encender la regadera y ajustar el agua caliente. Recordó que la regadera usualmente tomaba diez minutos en tomar temperatura, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina a encender la máquina del café.

Se encontraba soñolienta, sentada en una silla de la mesa y con la frente apoyada contra la madera, cuando el timbre de la puerta la distrajo; se levantó de mala gana y se dirigió a la puerta, acomodándose el pelo al ver que era el cartero. Abrió la puerta, de mala gana, y recogió el correo del suelo.

A sus pies se encontraban cinco cartas y un pequeño paquete con una carta amarrada a él. Jun no había ordenado ningún paquete antes, y dudaba que su padre aún recordara el uso del correo postal. Volteó hacia sus lados, las puertas de sus vecinos de apartamento, para ver si había habido alguna equivocación... y no la había. La dirección en el paquete era la suya, clara y definitivamente.

La joven tomó el paquete en sus brazos y se lo llevó al apartamento, cerrando la puerta con el pie para hacerlo más rápido. Miró rápidamente las cartas en su mano: recibo de luz, recibo de agua... deudas, deudas, y más deudas por pagar. Estaba a punto de volverse loca viendo aquellas insoportables cartas, porque por más que trabajaba sin parar para poder pagar el hogar que tenía, éstas seguían llegando como montones de basura.

Sin embargo, le llamó la atención la última, aquella atada al paquete. En el sobre sólo decía su dirección y no tenía remitente. Molesta, Jun arrancó la carta, y sacó un cuchillo del cajón de la cocina para abrir la caja a fuerzas. Esta se abrió fácilmente, para su suerte, y de ella extrajo sobre la mesa un pequeño pero grueso cuaderno, con pastas duras color negro, y hojas manchadas por las orillas y hasta un poco rotas de las esquinas.

En el instante en que vio ese cuaderno, Jun supo a qué se refería.

Absorta en su pensamiento, caminó de nuevo a la mesa con el cuaderno y la carta en sus manos, y se derrumbó de nuevo en la silla que segundos antes había ocupado. Quedó un rato mirando el cuaderno negro, sin explicación, y luego lenta y automáticamente, abrió la carta en sus manos con el mismo cuchillo.

Estaba escrita a mano, con letra algo temblorosa y bolígrafo negro. Era una letra pequeña y algo muy imperfecta, pero para nada irreconocible. Leyó con cuidado.

__

13 de Mayo, 2008.

Querida Jun:

Si te encuentras leyendo esto, entonces significa que ya no estoy aquí. Muy probablemente jamás volveré, así que ya no me esperes. 

Quisiera poder haberme quedado para explicarte toda la situación de manera personal, pero me di cuenta de que si me quedaba ustedes nunca me dejarían ir, y ambos hubiéramos terminado en vidas que no eran las nuestras. No te diré a dónde voy porque no vale la pena; me encuentro muy lejos de aquí. Te aconsejo que no intentes buscarme, y que pases este consejo a los demás. Sé que lo intentarán, de todos modos, pero con esta nota aseguro que todo será en vano.

El libro que probablemente está en tu regazo ahora es mi diario. En él se encuentra toda la explicación, toda la historia y la respuesta a por qué he hecho lo que hice. Así que ahora podrás vivirlo todo tu también, como si hubieras sido yo todo este tiempo. Tal vez podrás comprender, entre otras cosas, por qué me enamoré de esa persona que ninguno de ustedes jamás quiso ver a mi lado.

Pero Jun... la vida es un camino. Nunca sabemos que tan largo es. Tampoco sabemos si habrá obstáculos, si nos tropezaremos, si quedaremos tan cansados que ya no tendremos mas ganas de ir por él; pero está ahí, y nuestra misión es ir por él, caminar hasta que lleguemos a su final. Mi camino aún no termina y aún no he caminado mucho. Pero si he caído demasiadas veces, y han sido tantas que ha veces el dolor no me permite estar en pie. Sin embargo, hay razones en nuestro camino que hacen que sigamos caminando. 

Sólo te pido un último favor: Léelo completo, tu sola, y cuando hayas terminado, no te lo quedes. Dáselo a mis padres, y luego a sus padres, y a todos aquellos quienes hayan quedado decepcionados de nosotros. Cuando lo hayan leído, destrúyelo de la manera que quieras.

Aún no sé si después de todo esto querrás - o querrán - volver a vernos otra vez. Pero cualquiera sea su decisión, espero que todo esto sirva su propósito. Espero que puedas entenderlo, que comprendas por qué las cosas terminaron así, mis decisiones y sentimientos y también los de él; porque es cierto que las cosas suceden sin nuestro consentimiento. Y si no logras comprenderlo, y me sigues odiando después de todo esto, sólo tengo una cosa que decirte: te perdono, hermana. Te agradezco todo lo que alguna vez hiciste por mí; incluso te agradezco lo que hiciste hace sólo unos días. Te lo agradezco porque sé que en el fondo querías lo mejor para mí.

Te quiero.

-- Daisuke. 

Jun parpadeó unos minutos, antes de volver a sus pensamientos.

"Daisuke", susurró para sí misma. "Estúpido..."

Entonces se quedó viendo el cuaderno en sus manos. Su diario. Claro, en el primer instante en que lo abrió, lo había reconocido-- aquel cuaderno que su madre le había dado, cuando cumplió 10 años, y que nunca se había dignado a usar puesto que era un niño y no le gustaba escribir. Le vio usándolo por primera vez tan sólo hacía un año. En el instante en que lo había visto ahí, sentado en el escritorio, absorto en su escritura, se había casi muerto de la risa.

Nunca se le ocurrió que Daisuke podría haber escrito algo muy importante en él.

Jun se levantó, corrió hacia la puerta del baño, entró y apagó la regadera-- ese día, ya estaba decidido, llegaría tarde al trabajo. Luego volvió a la cocina y se sirvió el café ya preparado, volviéndose a sentar sobre la mesa, donde el diario yacía sobre ella, cerrado, esperando a ser abierto. La joven duró unos momentos antes de abrirlo. El diario. El diario de su hermano... aquel traidor.

Pero en él se encontraba toda la explicación-- toda la explicación a su vida. De pronto, Jun no estaba tan enojada. La carta, simplemente, había sido tan... tan, última. Daisuke en realidad se había despedido, y ella estaba sentada aquí, frente a la única explicación a su partida, y a todo lo que había sucedido.

No podía negar que se encontraba decepcionada-- eso tal vez tomaría años en superarse. Pero merecía la explicación. Realmente la merecía. Y Daisuke merecía ser escuchado. Sin pensarlo más, Jun tomó el pequeño cuaderno, y lo abrió.

La primera fecha era del año pasado, la misma noche en que lo había visto escribir por primera vez.

*  


__

// Flashback: Año 2002 //

Lluvia. Un muchacho corría por la calle en medio del escaso tráfico, con la chaqueta abierta y el aire y el agua golpeándole sin descanso, pero a él no le importaba. Sus pasos eran rápidos y hasta respiraba por la boca de tan deprisa que corría. Parecía como si quisiera alcanzar algo que nunca jamás podría volver a alcanzar. La gente que lo veía pasar se hacía a un lado, algunos se quedaban mirando, preguntándose cuál era su problema; otros simplemente no lo veían, o no les interesaba. Se hacía tarde, y el frío incrementaba en cada minuto. Pero el muchacho no se daba cuenta de ello. 

El Sol se iba ocultando lejos, tras los edificios, cuando Daisuke finalmente dejaba de abrirse paso entre la gente que caminaba por la banqueta, y se fue deteniendo poco a poco, hasta resumir su carrera en pasos rápidos. Respiraba tensamente, y el corazón le palpitaba rápido. No muy lejos de él, a pocos metros de distancia, se encontraba Ken, su objetivo, caminando muy lentamente delante de él.

Daisuke se aproximó un poco más antes de sacar la voz, a como pudiera. Su rostro se encontraba agitado, pero un reflejo de ira iluminaba sus ojos, y tras recordar una vez más por qué motivo se encontraba ahí, persiguiéndolo, caminó rápidamente hacia él con impulsividad. 

"En realidad no sabías nada, ¿verdad?" preguntó a sus espaldas, con la voz entrecortada por correr tanto. Ken volteó, sin mostrar señales de asombro por verlo ahí, y desvió la mirada tan pronto como observó que la de Daisuke estaba sobre él.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó él, en voz baja, aún sin mirarlo.

"No lo sabías", repitió Daisuke, y para el asombro de Ken lo dijo con cierta calma en lugar de impaciencia. Daisuke sentía como si el corazón le palpitara cada vez más rápido, y el rostro estuviera en llamas, por razones que ni siquiera sabía y en ese momento no le importaban.

Ken se quedó callado, sin nada que decir. Pero miró a Daisuke fijamente, con una mirada extraña. En realidad no quería saber de qué hablaba aquel muchacho; aun no lo conocía muy bien y ya no era un genio como para predecir sus palabras, sus gestos o sus acciones. Ken odiaba sentirse vulnerable, y en aquel momento sólo podía esperar cualquier reacción de su -¿ex?- adversario que en ese momento parecía más determinado que en otras ocasiones. Incluso más que en el partido de soccer, y eso era demasiado hablando de Daisuke Motomiya.

"No tenías idea", dijo Daisuke, susurrando, al parecer por cansancio, pero en realidad no sabía por qué susurraba. No podía coordinar bien en ese momento. Por alguna extraña razón, estar cerca de Ken no le favorecía en cuanto a coordinación mental, pues siempre había algo; un pequeño rastro de adversidad, de reto, o hasta de temor. Esta vez, Daisuke estaba dispuesto a vencer todo aquello; así que dijo lo que tenía que decir. "Nunca imaginaste que en verdad podríamos morir. Y hoy estábamos a punto de no regresar. ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa? ¿Lo has pensando?"

"No sabes lo que ocurre. No sabes qué ocurre conmigo", dijo Ken cuando comprendió de qué estaba hablando. Al principio estaba seguro de que Daisuke estaba hablando de algo que no podía ni siquiera comenzar a entender, y que seguía siendo el mismo tonto de siempre; en unos minutos tal vez lograría escaparse de él. Pero algo sucedía, y las cosas no marchaban como normalmente lo hubieran hecho. Ken se sentía aprisionado por Daisuke. Vulnerable, inferior, sin cualquier tipo de defensa, y completamente al descubierto. Jamás, en el poco tiempo de conocerlo, lo había visto hablarle de esa manera. Ya no existía más Daisuke el tonto, el tonto que podía manipular, en cualquiera de los dos mundos. Ante él se encontraba un muchacho aun más alto que él, tratando de tirar sus defensas con todos sus recursos, tratando de entenderlo. Pero Ken no quería comprensión... Ken era adicto al dolor y a la soledad; siempre lo había sido. 

Pero tenía que aceptar que con Daisuke, todo era confuso. Nada de lo que creía parecía tener sentido. Se parecía a aquel sentimiento de las mariposas en el estómago.

"Ya te lo dije, Ichijouji. A mi sí que me importa. Tu vida, la de los demás, o la mía". Ken se fijó en él entonces, de una manera fría, defendiéndose en contra de su valor y su comprensión- era un arma efectiva, puesto que Daisuke se sentía débil e ingenuo cada vez que lo miraba así. Pero esta vez no. Ken empezaba a sentir un vago temor a la situación. La vulnerabilidad crecía, y no le agradaba... pero no podía detenerla. Era intolerable.

"Lo viste hoy", continuó Daisuke. "No son efectos especiales, ni digitales... si mueres allá mueres aquí. Y la próxima vez... si vuelves así la próxima vez, no regresarás. Vas a morir allá." Y se acercó unos pasos hacia él, pero Ken no retrocedió, ni bajó la mirada. "Si no sé lo que ocurre contigo, entonces ayúdame a entenderlo".

En la calle comenzó a llover, fuertemente, haciendo que la gente caminara más rápido por la banqueta. También comenzó a hacer frío, porque el Sol se ocultó, y las luces de la calle no tardaban en encenderse. Había tráfico, pero el ruido de éste no los molestaba. 

__

"Vete a casa, Daisuke" dijo Ken, después de un minuto de silencio, y volvió a mirarlo. Pero su mirada ya no era dura, sino indescriptible. Como si estuviera triste, pero deseara un millón de cosas a la vez. Ken las deseaba; en ese momento, todo se le venía abajo- si no podía mostrarse fuerte, se mostraría incapaz de ser entendido. Así nunca le daría esperanzas...

Y Daisuke se quedó ahí, esperando. Tal vez a que se fuera, o esperando sus propias palabras, o esperando que se desatara una tormenta y ambos tuvieran excusa para irse; pero nada sucedió. La ira casi se había disipado, y ahora sólo sentía una gran confusión. Ken le parecía un libro cerrado, incapaz de abrirse por manos humanas, o por quien sea. Le parecía que si se acercaba a él encontraría una estatua, sin sentimientos, sin razón de ser. Y la ira nuevamente surgió, pero fue una ira dirigida hacia sí mismo, por sentirse tan inútil y no poder ayudar cuando más lo anhelaba, a quien más anhelaba.

Ken no había dejado de mirarlo en mucho tiempo, y a pesar de que le había pedido que se fuera, él mismo no podía hacerlo. Simplemente se quedó ahí, y Daisuke también. La lluvia se había desatado completamente, y hacía frío, pero ninguno de los dos lo sentía. Sin querer aceptarlo, no quería en realidad que Daisuke se alejara. Estaba cansado, cansado de todo esto. 

"Ayúdame a entender", repitió Daisuke una vez más, pero con la voz cansada, sin querer luchar más. Estaba harto de todo también, harto de nunca entender a nadie, harto de no ser bueno con las palabras, de no poder ayudar a Ken a pesar de que era el único quien quería hacerlo...

Ken negó con la cabeza lentamente. "No puedes. Nadie puede. No entiendes mi vida, no me conoces. Si estoy en realidad enfermo de la cabeza, por mi hermano, por todo lo que hice... no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo, Daisuke, ¡nada! La gente muere, y él jamás volverá. Yo jamás volveré..." 

Y este fue el punto donde Daisuke se rindió, y su furia lo hizo estremecerse, sentirse más inútil cada segundo. "Mira, siento lo de tu hermano, ¿de acuerdo?", exclamó de pronto, echo una furia, y se dio la media vuelta para retirarse de ahí e irse a casa.

Algo se quebró dentro de Ken cuando lo veía marcharse. Como si la esperanza se extinguiera. Y sin pensarlo, sin saber siquiera por qué de pronto necesitaba de él, caminó rápidamente hacia él, y lo jaló del brazo, haciéndolo girar. "Espera", la mirada de Daisuke era dura, pero sin embargo confusa, sobre la de él. "Por favor...", dijo, en una súplica.

Sin saber por qué, Daisuke había olvidado todo lo que sentía hacía sólo un segundo para observar a Ken. Y mientras se quedaron en silencio, observó algo que nunca antes había observado: él mismo era más alto que Ken. Y a partir de aquí, empezó a entender su dolor. Se quedó callado, con ganas de escucharlo y entender todo lo que él quisiera decirle.

No estaba dentro de sus planes, pero de pronto... de pronto ya no se sentía enojado, ni abrumado, por él. Conforme hablaba su pena se apoderaba de él, y en un instante, lo comprendió todo. Era como si hubiera estado ante sus ojos y él jamás me hubiera dado cuenta de ello. Después de todo, Ken era una persona como él mismo. No era un genio, ni un enemigo; era un muchacho de doce años como él, pasando por la edad difícil, acabando de regresar a la realidad, tratando de seguir sobreviviendo lo que es tu vida cuando tienes que cumplir tus deberes y además salvar el mundo. Era tan sencillo, y ellos habían complicado tanto las cosas... Ken era simplemente Ken. Tal vez el Kaizer era el prodigio enemigo, pero Ken era sólo un chico normal. 

Lo que descubrió Daisuke entonces no fue sólo eso. También se le vino a la mente una clase de pensamiento.A veces hacemos un mal trabajo analizando a las personas y llegamos a creer que sus problemas son tan grandes, tan irracionales, sagrados o irrepetibles, que no están a nuestro nivel de entendimiento, o que son verdaderamente problemas de la vida. Creemos que jamás podremos entender la situación por la que pasan. Pero si nos limitamos a escuchar, aunque sea por una sola vez, algún comentario, si nos limitamos a observar algún gesto, por más pequeño que sea, entonces logramos entender que sólo son personas, como todos nosotros. Es como si nos diéramos cuenta de que son normales y vivimos con ellos. Sus problemas son sólo pequeños detalles aunque parezca que son tragedias y nos asombramos por ello.

"Era fácil, ¿sabes?" dijo Ken. Su voz era suave, pero inevitablemente triste, y Daisuke pudo notar que le costaba trabajo hablar con honestidad. Era como si tuviera años de no hacerlo. "Era fácil pretender. De pronto había encontrado una salida al mundo; a este mundo. Me encontraba en un lugar donde no importaba más quien era, o quien había sido... no importaba yo, ni mi familia, ni lo que yo mismo sentía, ni el dolor. Todo parecía haberse ido", sonrió ligeramente, pero Daisuke sabía que no era por ninguna alegría. Le parecía que en cualquier momento podría quebrarse, y llorar hasta morir. La mano de Ken no había soltado su brazo, sino que lo sostenía con más fuerza, encontrando en él cierto apoyo; a Daisuke no le molestaba. "Es cierto lo que dices. Parecía como un sueño, un juego... lo que sea. Y no fue exactamente por todas las criaturas, o por la computadora, que pensé que no era realidad. Fue porque finalmente me encontraba a salvo y sin angustia. Desde que mi hermano había muerto, mi vida nunca volvió a ser la misma- y en ese lugar, a nadie le importaba quién había sido. Me sentí como una persona nueva. Y entonces comencé a pretender... pretendí ser como mi hermano, ser fuerte, me convertí en una persona inteligente, en un ejemplo. Necesitaba sentirme alguien, pretender ser alguien. Y entonces perdí el control, y me volví lo que era. Lo que soy". La sonrisa desapareció, y su mirada de agonía encontró la de Daisuke. Entre sus manos apretó su chaqueta, aún sosteniéndolo del brazo. "Pero el dolor no salió. Simplemente se quedó dentro. Y entre más pretendía, más se quedaba dentro. Se enterró como un cuchillo que sin darme cuenta, ya no podía sacar. No mientras pretendiera.

"Y cuando me di cuenta de que mi juego, por llamarlo así, era una realidad... creo que ya no pude pretender más. Me di cuenta de que mi sueño no existía. Y me sentí cansado, cansado de pretender, de intentar las cosas de esa manera. Cansado de todo, incluso herido, por todo el dolor, que estaba demasiado dentro de mí. Y entonces dejé de hacerlo. Simplemente dejé de pretender". La sonrisa volvió, pero sólo acentuó su dolor, y se disipo en poco tiempo. Su voz era baja, y luego sólo un susurro. "Y me di cuenta de que el dolor era incontenible".

La lluvia siguió su curso, y las luces de la calle se encendieron. Todo indicaba que ya era tarde; incluso la gente comenzó a dispersarse, y el tráfico era cada vez menos. Pero a Daisuke ya no le importaba; sentía que el corazón se le había quebrado, y simplemente miró a Ken, las pupilas azules impenetrables. Y ya no se sentía intimidado, o enojado. Desde ese momento lo único que sentía era tristeza por él, por su mismo dolor, como si su dolor fuera el suyo. En ese momento, Daisuke sabía qué era lo que Ken necesitaba, y lo que él mismo necesitaba también. Tal vez Daisuke no era la persona adecuada para darle aquello, pero sabía que ambos lo querían. Y eso fue suficiente. 

"Lo ves" dijo Ken, sin darse cuenta de que los ojos de Daisuke se habían quebrado. "Creo que jamás lo entenderías".

"Si que lo entiendo", dijo él, en voz baja, casi para si mismo.

"No puedes. No puedes ayudarme".

"Si puedo, Ken". De pronto colocó una mano sobre su hombro, y se acercó más a él, mientras Ken desviaba la mirada un momento y se mordía el labio inferior. Al haber sido llamado por su nombre de pila sólo se había sentido aun más vulnerable. Pero sólo quería un consuelo largo, auténtico... pero era tan difícil de obtener; tan lejos de su alcance...

Y entonces, aquel sentimiento de necesidad lo hizo estremecerse. Ya no pudo seguir diciendo que se fuera, que se alejara, que no servía de nada su ayuda, porque en el fondo él anhelaba, necesitaba de su compañía. Era algo que él no había aprendido a aceptar, y que en ese momento se encontraba ganándole a su antiguo ser, aquel que pretendía ser. "¿Cómo?" preguntó finalmente, y sus ojos azules miraron hacia arriba para encontrarse con los de Daisuke. Y así se quedó, mirándolo fijamente, hasta que sintió que estaba a punto de temblar y romper a llorar. Odiaba aquella sensación. Si así fuera, él sólo se iría corriendo de allí.

__

  
Entonces, Daisuke se acercó a él-- se acercó mucho a él. Sus frentes casi se tocaban y su pelo acariciaba su propio rostro conforme el viento lo hacía volar, y el suyo tocaba su frente pálida y fría. A Daisuke le pareció que si se hubiera acercado de esta manera a él en otra ocasión, Ken lo habría golpeado de inmediato. Pero esta vez se quedó viéndolo como si en realidad no estuviera consciente de lo que sucedía, o como si quisiera leer su mente o hacer algo extraño. Daisuke se asustó un poco por su manera de reaccionar, pero luego se dio cuenta de que sólo era su clásico alto de parecer invulnerable.

__

Era como si hubiera querido decirle con la mirada: "no puedes, déjame ir, déjame sufrir y vete con tus amigos... tú eres el héroe y yo el enemigo. No puedes ayudarme. No puedes, pero lo estás logrando, y no quiero que me veas, no quiero que veas lo que soy. No quiero ningún consuelo..." Claro que no se dejó engañar... no por esta vez. Entonces lo tomó de los hombros, ocultó su cara en su cabello, y lentamente lo abrazó. Se quedó un momento con sus manos espalda del otro, pero luego lo abrazó con más fuerza, hasta que lo tuvo atrapado en sus brazos. Esperó. 

La primera reacción de Ken fue tratar de hacerse a un lado, de rechazarlo y huir de nuevo a su soledad; lo intentó y se aferró de los brazos de Daisuke, intentando escapar y golpearlo en la cara por haberse acercado así a él. Pero de pronto se quedó viendo hacia adelante, con la mirada perdida entre la gente y los edificios mientras Daisuke lo sostenía, como si no comprendiera el significado de aquello. Y no lo comprendía... no comprendía demasiadas cosas.

Luego cerró los ojos, mientras empezaba a temblar suavemente en sus brazos. Lo más difícil había terminado.  


*

**__**

Nota final. Umm, eso es todo. Lo demás vendrá en el próximo capítulo, junto con la primera nota del diario... umm... reviews??? Si??? Por favor?? Creo que lo merezco porque este capítulo fue escrito dos veces... estaba a punto de ser publicado hace unas semanas, pero no sucedió porque yo no quedé convencida ^^ así que tuve que reescribirlo, cambiar el formato del fic y todo eso... ha sido un poco tedioso. Les agradezco que hayan leído, y si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría mucho escuchar su opinión. Sayonara por ahora ;)


	2. Capitulo Uno

_a/n: Lo siento mucho por el horrible, horrible retraso! Bloqueo de escritor! Aquí esta el capítulo uno (el anterior fue un prólogo). _

_Advertencia: Shounen-ai/yaoi/Daiken. ¡No lo leas si no te gusta!_

// diario //

* 

**Atormentado**

_Por Anairb Black_

_ * _

**Capítulo Uno**

**=========**

//** 18 de Marzo, 2009.**

¿Puede alguien explicarme cómo suceden estas cosas? ¿Alguien? ¿Quien sea...? Yo... yo no tenía pensado cometer esta... locura. Porque eso es lo que es, ¿o no? Una locura. ¿Alguien puede decirme qué clase de amigo trata así a su mejor amigo? Sólo alguien con problemas: un ezquisofrénico tal vez, pensando que se trataba de su novia cuando en realidad estaba abrazando y besando a su mejor amigo; o a lo mejor un loco de verdad, alguien que simplemente no podía remediar los problemas en su cabeza y que tuvo que desaserse de ellos de alguna manera. O un psicópata o un homosexual. ¿Pero yo? ¿Yo, en esta situación...?  

Y eso no es todo lo que ha sucedido. Todo pasó tan rápido, y ahora estoy aquí, sentando en mi escritorio por última vez antes de irme a no sé dónde por mucho, mucho tiempo. En la mañana cuando me levanté no tenía idea de lo importante y lo horrible que sería este día. Es íncreible como mi vida puede cambiar tan rápida y drásticamente sin consultármelo... no me gusta el cambio. No me gusta mi vida, no ahora.

Creo que Ken y yo jamás volveremos a ser los mismos. //

Ken le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Daisuke, tengo algo que decirte".

Daisuke lo había temido. Cambió su posición en el pequeño sofá del pequeño apartamento de Ken en Tokyo, en el que vivía desde que ambos estudiaban la universidad y el había decidido irse a Tokyo a estudiar con él. Hacía algunos días que Daisuke no entraba al apartamento, puesto que Ken había ido a visitar a sus padres por una semana y Daisuke decidió quedarse a trabajar en la ciudad. Habían pasado dos días desde que Ken había regresado y su mejor amigo podía notar que algo andaba mal. Las miradas nerviosas, los ojos nublados, la tez palideciendo a cada hora... la voz dubitativa y el ambiente triste. Parecía como si sus padres le hubieran dado una terrible noticia y Ken la estuviera asimilando.

El día anterior había regresado alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, y Daisuke lo había llamado para ver cómo estaba. Ken no había contestado las llamadas sino hasta las diez de la noche, diciendo que se había quedado dormido y estaba muy cansado. Le había dicho que quería verlo porque tenía cosas que contarle, y que fuera a su apartamento al día siguiente para ponerse al corriente.

Daisuke lo había hecho, y ahora que se encontraba ahí, sentado frente a un Ken nervioso y algo triste, había deseado que el ambiente hubiera sido diferente. Ahora sabía que sin lugar a dudas algo malo había ocurrido.

Por su lado, no era nada fácil para Ken. No sabía cómo decirlo. No sabía ni siquiera si debía decírselo así a Daisuke. Este tipo de noticias eran de las que debían de ser dadas a conocer en una fiesta, con la emoción colgándole en la garganta, de la mano de aquella otra persona... y Ken se la daría su mejor amigo de una manera silenciosa y hasta trágica, sentados ambos en su apartamento. No sabía si era lo correcto... pero francamente no sabía qué hacer. No se podía hacer nada más, simplemente darlo a conocer.

"¿Ken? ¿Son tus padres? ¿Les ocurrió algo?"

La pregunta lo hizo volver en sí. Ken negó suavamente con la cabeza.

"No. No, Dai. Verás..."

A cada segundo el mundo le pesaba sobre la espalda. A cada minuto se sentía incapaz... como si el agua le llenara los pulmones y fuera ahogándose.

// En esos momentos sólo miraba a Ken. Siempre me había parecido fascinante hacerlo. Ahora, cuando estoy escribiendo esto, comprendo todo lo que siento por él. Pero en esos momentos, cuando estaba sentado en el sofá frente a él, no lo sabía... no tenía ni idea. La realidad vino hacia mí rápidamente y me impactó saber todo lo que sentía hacia él... hacia mi mejor amigo.

Me di cuenta de ello cuando me dijo aquello que temía tanto decir. Y en ese momento el mundo se me vino encima. //

Finalmente levantó la vista del suelo y miró en sus pupilas oscuras. "Voy a casarme".

Daisuke quedó en silencio, mirándolo, como si no hubiera dicho nada. Miles de pensamientos lo asaltaron.  ¿Casarse? ¿Por qué ahora, si tenemos 18 años? ¿Con quién se va a casar, es alguien que yo conozco? ¿Por qué me lo dice de esta manera? ¿Por qué sufre tanto? ¿Por qué me siento tan desgraciado? ¿Por qué estoy sufriendo?

// Al principio me preguntaba toda clase de tonterías, pero mientras me quedaba ahí, sin decir nada ante la noticia, me percaté que estaba sufriendo. Me sentía triste. Tenía tantas ganas de ir a matarme, de lastimar a alguien, de vengarme de quien quiera que sea que me estaba causando tanta desgracia... y no sabía por qué. Que mi mejor amigo fuera a casarse debería de haber significado un gran cambio, pero al mismo tiempo una gran alegría en mi vida... pero en lugar de eso era algo diferente. 

Sentía como si en ese momento algo dentro de mi se rompió. Como si hubiera perdido algo. // 

Ambos permanecían en silencio hasta que Ken sintió que debía extenderse. "Voy a casarme... con Miyako, Dai. Mis padres me lo han dicho".

// ¡Con Miyako! ¡Sus padres se lo habían dicho...! //

Daisuke volvió en si de pronto. Miró a Ken con ojos sorprendidos, sin comprender. "¿Vas a casarte? ¿Con Miyako?". De pronto no supo qué más decir. Empezó a reírse irónicamente, y se paró del sofá y empezó a dar vueltas por la pequeña sala. 

Ken lo seguía con la vista, una expresión de dolor latente en su rostro. 

"¿Pero en qué estás pensando?" exclamó Daisuke de pronto, con ira en su voz.

Ken se paró de su asiento. Daisuke se cubrió la cara con las manos por un segundo, antes de volver a mirarlo. 

"No lo estoy", dijo Ken, su voz silenciosa. "Aun no lo entiendo. Mis padres quieren que me case".

"¿Por qué, Ken? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué con Miyako? ¿Por qué no te negaste, demonios?" sin darse cuenta Daisuke había alzado la voz. 

Ken empezó a hablar rápidamente, sin mirarlo. "Mis padres... necesitan sacar adelante a la familia. Mi padre ya no es joven. Le queda poco tiempo y todo lo que quiere ahora es tener nietos. Yo soy el único que puede hacerlo... soy el único hijo en la familia. El orgullo de la familia. Todo su testamento va dirigido hacia mí. Para eso quieren que me case... y ellos saben que Miyako y yo siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, y podría funcionar—"

"¿Entonces tu amas a Miyako? ¿Por eso es que aceptaste?"

Ken calló en silencio y se dió la vuelta, dándole la espalda. 

// Observé que Ken se alejaba de mí, y entonces hice algo que nunca me hubiera creído capaz de hacer en otra situación, si hubiera estado usando bien mi cabeza. Caminé hacia él, lo tomé del brazo, y lo hice girar rápidamente. //

Sentía a Daisuke respirar sobre su rostro, sus ojos inmersos en los suyos y la mano en su brazo que lo agarraba con fuerza. Quería salir de esa prisión, correr a su habitación y encojerse en el rincón para no saber nada de nadie nunca más. Pero Daisuke lo obligaba a seguir vivo, lo obligaba a que lo mirara a los ojos, y entonces vino la pregunta.

"¿A quien amas, Ken?"

Y el tembló bajo su cuerpo, y se negó a responder con palabras... parecían tan inútiles en ese momento. A ti, quería decirle. _A ti, te amo a ti y por eso se me hace tan horrible decirtelo. _Parpadeó unos segundos y en los ojos oscuros de Daisuke pudo ver que éste sufría por lo mismo; que él también pensaba lo mismo en ese momento. Tal vez Daisuke lo quería en realidad, sería el por qué de todo este interrogatorio y este sufrimiento.

Ken lo tomó del cuello y se acercó a él, y antes que Daisuke pudiera moverse hacia atrás, lo besó en los labios. Se quedó así por unos segundos y luego se apartó para mirarlo, su mirada muy cerca a la de él. Había querido descifrar algo, leer en sus ojos lo que Daisuke había sentido en aquel momento tan corto de su existencia en la que habían estado juntos. Pero Daisuke lo volvió a acercar y siguió besándolo, con más fuerza, con deseos de seguir besándolo hasta que ambos quedaran desgastados.

Y de pronto Ken se dió cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se aferró a Daisuke y luego lo aventó hacia atrás. 

// Había algo. Había algo en sus ojos que me decía que acababamos de hacer algo que jamás se borraría- marcaría nuestra relación y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Sus pupilas azules destellaban, pero su mirada... me dolía. Era algo que no podía soportar. 

No podía hacer nada; no sabía ni qué decirle. Después de quedarme en silencio casi por un minuto, me fui en silencio y salí despacio del apartamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de mi, y seguí bajando escaleras y abriendome paso hasta que llegué afuera a la banqueta y el ruido de la ciudad me distrajo un momento. Traté de repetirme en mi cabeza que todo estaría bien, que podría superarlo y Ken lo ovidaría... 

¿Pero a quién estaba queriendo engañar? Por una vez en mi vida tenía que ser realista. Mi vida había terminado. Lo supe cuando caminaba por la banqueta rápidamente y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y quería gritar de ira, quería que alguien me golpeara hasta la muerte, quería caer por la banqueta y jamás levantarme...

Y mientras caminaba escuché que Ken venía detrás de mí.

Nunca me había sentido peor. O eso creí. //

Lo alcanzó mientras él caminaba con paso rápido por la banqueta. Había mucha gente a sus alrededores, lo cual no le extrañaba, y hasta parecía favorecer la situación. Nadie estaría al tanto de sus acciones, nadie se atrevería a mirarlos. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, le había tomado un brazo a Daisuke y lo obligó a detenerse. Con su mano firme en el brazo sintió que el muchacho respiraba tensamente. No lo miraba, aún...

Ken dio unos pasos más hacia él de modo que se encontrara en frente de Daisuke. Sin soltar su brazo lo miró mientras el muchacho seguía cabizbajo, aparentemente inspeccionando algo interesante en el suelo. 

De pronto pareció recordar en realidad quién era esta persona frente a él: Daisuke Motomiya. Si le hubiera preguntado quién era en ese momento, el le hubiera respondido sin pensarlo: tu eres Ken, mi mejor amigo. Siempre lo has sido. 

Se preguntó si Daisuke lo sabía- si acaso le importaba, si estaba pensando en él en ese instante. Él si pensaba en Daisuke; pensaba sólo en lo que había ocurrido hace un minuto... pensaba en todas las sensaciones, los sentimientos que le habían recorrido como una montaña rusa. Aún tenía su sabor en la boca, y era extraño... nunca nadie lo había besado así. Había sido tan rápido, pero tan completo, tan lleno de un sentimiento que Ken no podía nombrar en ese momento. Lo había sentido muy cerca de él, más cerca que cualquier persona en su vida, y aún sentía su lengua explorándolo, sus labios cálidos en los de él, y... no sabía el cómo, ni el por qué, de su existencia. No podía enojarse con él, porque no estaba enojado; estaba confundido. Había sido como si parte de él había pensado que no era correcto, pero otra parte lo había querido, y...

Ken se empezó a preguntar por qué lo había aventado hacia atrás. Lo había rechazado, y se convenció de que Daisuke estaría pensando que era odiado, por él, por su mejor amigo, simplemente por algo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos y había durado dos segundos. Era irónico, como un momento podía cambiar toda una existencia. Se dio cuenta de que si él se sentía mal, Daisuke estaría aún peor. Después de todo... Ken lo había iniciado. Todo esto había sido una gran confusión por todo lo que habían hablado allá arriba en el apartamento. Un error en el tiempo.

Le acarició el cabello pelirrojo con una de sus manos largas, delgadas y pálidas, observando como su cabello se entrelazaba entre sus dedos y hacía un hermoso contraste. Lentamente, Daisuke miró hacia arriba, hacia él. Ken no sonreía, pero tampoco estaba molesto; más bien, sus ojos parecían melancólicos.

// Conocía esa mirada. Cada vez que me encontraba con ella, me daban ganas de llorar, por alguna razón. Me quedé mirándolo entonces, tratando de descifrar lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Sentí sus largos dedos entre mi cabello, acariciándome, y el ruido de la gente hablando y el tráfico de la ciudad; nada era más importante que él en ese momento. Observé su cabello oscuro, índigo, sus ojos azul profundo mirándome de aquella manera, observé su tez tan pálida que a veces parecía blanca, la boca que acababa de besar, la línea de su cuello, el brazo que extendía hacia mí. No sabía si perdonarme lo que había hecho; tal vez lo había lastimado más profundamente de lo que me imaginaba.

Pero... lo quería.

Observé que su boca se partía y me susurraba algo. //

"No quiero casarme, Daisuke. Quiero quedarme contigo".

// ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué decir en ese momento? ¿Que me gustaba? ¿Que lo quería? ¿Que no quería perderlo, a pesar de lo que sucedió? ¿O que sólo había sido un error, que me había imaginado a Hikari, o algo parecido, y que el debía olvidarlo y casarse con Miyako? ¿Que estaba diciendo estupideces solamente, y que debería actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido? De cualquier manera, ya no podía seguir mintiendo; sería demasiado. ¿Pero cómo decirle la verdad, si ni yo mismo la sabía? 

Pero él me ganó, como siempre... apenas lo había mirado y mi boca se había partido para responderle, y había dudado unos segundos. Y entonces se acercó a mí y me besó de nuevo. 

Nadie tiene o tendrá idea de lo que sentí en ese momento. Ni siquiera yo lo sé, y si yo no lo sé entonces nadie lo sabrá porque no saldrá nunca de mi y lo tendré aquí, llenándome el vacío. Fue como si me pegaran un tiro en el corazón y me hubiera muerto lenta y dolorosamente... pero no morí. Seguía allí y quería morirme, pero no lo hice, y fue todo lo que pedí a gritos mientras lo tenía en mis brazos y me abrazaba como si jamás me quisiera soltar nunca, nunca más. Quería morirme, lo juro... pero a la vez quería quedarme con él. ¿Quedarme, o morir? Le estaba haciendo daño y lo sabía. Me estaba haciendo daño a mi mismo y lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero aun así, yo me negué, me negué a arrebatarlo de mis brazos y decirle que no estaba bien. Me lo negué y no lo hice. En lugar de eso acepté el momento y me dejé llevar. Y eso es probablemente lo peor que he hecho en toda mi vida. 

Y hubo un momento en que ninguno de los dos pudimos más; llegó y yo me quité de inmediato, y caminé hacia atrás, respirando el aire como si fuera el último que me quedara y sin mirarlo nunca, nunca, aunque se encontraba justo frente a mi, pero yo... yo no quería mirarlo, no quería mirarlo de nuevo y desearlo, querer otro momento. 

Y él...

El me miró. //

"No quiero casarme..." repitió Ken, con la voz débil. Se le destrozaba el corazón al ver a Daisuke ahí, sin mirarlo, con los ojos abiertos, mirando el suelo, sin ser capaz de decir algo... sin saber nada de sus sentimientos. 

// Me eché para atrás y ahí me quedé, parado sobre la calle sin saber qué contestarle. Siempre he buscado las palabras adecuadas para contestar. El consejo perfecto. La oración triunfante. Y ahora... ¿qué me quedaba? ¿Qué me quedaba cuando fue mi culpa que acababa de fragilizar años de amistad, años de la relación que más importancia tenía en mi vida? Y peor aún... Ken se iba a casar con Miyako. Miyako era mi amiga y él también, pero él, él era diferente. El era Ken y ahora eso se había vuelto mucho más complicado. //

Daisuke empezó a hablar rápidamente, sin mirarlo aún. 

"¿Casarte, Ken? ¿Vas a casarte? ¿Peor aún, te obligan a casarte... con Miyako...?" la voz se le había perdido y entonces calló en silencio. 

A pocos pasos de distancia, Ken se había quedado inmóvil.

Daisuke lo miró de nuevo, y se esforzó por no sentir nada, al verlo ahí, dudando e igual que él, incapaz de hacer algo para arreglar la situación. ¿Qué podía hacerse? ¿Qué podía hacer él, Daisuke, para impedir el matrimonio? Y si lo impedía... ¿qué más? Estaba seguro de que nadie aceptaría la verdad entre Ken y él, nadie... tal vez sus amigos, pero, ¿y los padres? Era imposible. Sabía de antemano que diría su padre, lo odiaría por el resto de su vida. Jun jamás lo entendería... jamás. Sería una traición, un deshonor a toda su vida y lo dejarían en la calle. Pero lo que sería peor aún sería enfrentar a los padres de Ken. Si ellos estaban obligandolo a casarse era porque querían a toda costa que tuviera una familia sana y de esa manera continuara con la línea familiar. Apenas podía imaginarse lo que sucedería si de pronto llegaran ambos a la casa, de la mano, a darles la noticia de que se querían y pensaban vivir juntos, hacerles entender que Ken no quería tener hijos... no quería casarse con Miyako ni con ninguna otra mujer. 

Se dió cuenta de que eso los destrozaría, a todos.

No era correcto... y ahí en la calle, con todos esos pensamientos dándole vueltas en la cabeza, Daisuke decidió lo que tenía que hacer, lo hizo por él, por Ken, por toda la gente en su vida y para evitar lo que dirían sobre él...

Lo miró fijamente antes de decírselo. "Ken, creo que debo irme".

El otro pareció no comprenderlo. "¿Irte? ¿A casa?". Lo dudó un momento, herido en el corazón porque sólo apenas de su confesión de amor a Daisuke, éste le estaba diciendo que se iría a casa... significaba que entonces no era correspondido. El rostro se le tensó y los ojos se le nublaron. "Oh... comprendo", susurró, sin confiarle a su voz un tono más fuerte. "Entonces... te llamaré luego..."

Daisuke comprendió que no se había explicado bien. Le dolió tanto tener que volver a sacar su voz y su coraje para decirle la verdad. "No, no me refiero a eso. Me voy de aquí. De la ciudad..."

Pareció que algo se rompía dentro de Ken, sin poder aceptarlo. "¿Qué? ¿Qué? No... no, Dai, ¿qué quieres decir?"

Daisuke empezó a hablar rápidamente de nuevo. "Tengo que irme. Alejarme de ti. Será por un tiempo. Tienes una boda que preparar, y Miyako necesita de tu apoyo... ¿entiendes? Si me quedo, sólo seré un problema para ti--"

"¡Un problema!" exclamó Ken de pronto. "¡Tu nunca serás un problema! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No quiero casarme! Te lo acabo de decir. Te lo acabo de demostrar... o es que acaso... ¿acaso tu no... no me quieres también?" agregó, una vez que empezaba a comprender el silencio de su receptor. 

Se quedó callado, asimilando, esperando que Daisuke contestara inmediatamente que lo quería también... que estaba en un error. Pero por más que los segundos pasaron, y que su mirada suplicante nunca dejó de observarlo, Daisuke permaneció callado y sumiso, mirándolo con ojos profundos y una expresión imposible de desifrar. A Ken casi se le partió el corazón cuando no hubo respuesta. De pronto sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho, y su rostro se llenó de agonía, una agonía incapaz de desaparecer a pesar de que odiaba verse vulnerable. "Tienes... ¿tienes idea de lo que estoy sintiendo?" susurró más para si mismo.

// Y la tenía. Sentía lo mismo que yo. Se estaba derrumbando igual que yo... excepto que él no sabía. Le estuve haciendo creer que yo no lo quería como él a mi. Pensé... pensé que era lo mejor para él. Porque así se daría cuenta de que lo nuestro era un caso perdido y que jamás debió sentir eso por mi y así se concentraría en casarse con Miyako y jamás volvería a pensar en lo que había sucedido hacía sólo unos segundos...quedaría en el pasado y sólo yo lo recordaría. Pero es mejor así. Prefiero torturarme yo mismo con el recuerdo, con la esperanza de lo que pudo ser entre nosotros dos, que hacerlo pasar a él por lo mismo. Quiero que lo olvide... todo, por su bien. Aunque nos dolía tanto. //

Daisuke no dijo nada y desvió la mirada tan pronto como escuchó aquello. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía que lo mejor sería caminar, irse lejos de ahí... era lo más aceptable y sabía que haciéndolo podría salvar su sanidad y la de Ken también. Pero sin embargo... 

Sin embargo sintió un montón de emociones. Como si todo corriera por él. Pero no pudo dejarlas salir, simplemente no pudo. Deseaba hacer tantas cosas... sólo abrazar a Ken en sus brazos y correr con él hacia un lugar en donde nadie jamás los obligara a casarse con otra persona. Quería decirle a Ken que había estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, que en realidad estaba enamorado de él, que estaba muriendo del dolor que lo consumía; que había sido el peor día de su vida. Y que si pudiera aceptar sus sentimientos, y por un milagro ambos estuvieran enamorados y dispuestos a enfrentar el mundo solos, entonces todo estaría bien, estarían juntos, y ese sería el final.

Pero parecía tan imposible.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Daisuke asintió levemente e intentó tragar saliva antes de continuar. Tenía la boca seca. Cerró sus manos y las mantuvo a sus lados, temblando, tratando de ganar valor. Finalmente sacó la voz y sólo se atrevió a dirijirle a Ken una mirada distraída y rápida. "Te llamaré luego", dijo fuerte y claramente. Por dentro, su corazón se estaba destrozando.

Ken dio una pequeña risa irónica antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas inevitablemente. "He sido un imbécil", susurró.

Daisuke no pudo más. Se dió la vuelta y salió de ahí con pasos cortos y rápidos, sin voltear hacia atrás y con toda su voluntad por encima de él impidiéndole regresar. 

Mientras lo veía marcharse a Ken se le había escapado el primer sollozo, y sin ánimos de seguir mirando, se dió la vuelta e inició su marcha a su apartamento, ignorando que los ojos le ardían por contener las lágrimas y el cuerpo amenazaba con no responderle en cualquier segundo.

A metros de distancia Daisuke había empezado a correr.

// Lo dejé. Esa es la última vez que lo ví. Lo pensé varias veces antes de llamarle... incluso pensé en no llamarle antes de irme para evitarme escuchar su voz y sentirme como el más idiota del mundo al haberlo abandonado así. //

Ken escuchó el teléfono al siguiente día alrededor de las tres de la tarde.

Ayer, en todo el día, no había vuelto a hablar con nadie. Después de la noticia sus padres habían decidido dejarle su tiempo para pensar en su compromiso con Miyako y en sus planes para el futuro, de manera que no tuvo ninguna molestia en lo que restó del día. Había sido mejor para él. Se había sentado a leer todo el día sin estar realmente leyendo, pues su mente divagaba por otros lugares y los ojos se le nublaban en sólo minutos. Finalmente se había rendido y había ido a dormir temprano, pero el dolor no lo dejaba... permaneció el atardecer y la noche despierto. Miyako no llamó en todo el día. Tal vez no le habían avisado, o simplemente no había sabido qué hacer.

Y al siguiente día, solo en su apartamento, el teléfono había sonado. De todas las personas que podrían estarle llamando, Ken supo en seguida que se trataba de Daisuke dando su mensaje de despedida.

No levantó el auricular. En lugar de eso se sentó en el sofá, observando el telefono en la mesa en el otro extremo de la habitación. Esperó que la grabadora contestara. La voz de Daisuke le causó un temblor en la boca y de nuevo lo invadía el dolor agudo.

Ken... soy yo, Daisuke. Espero que estés bien. Si estás ahí... Un suspiro. Demonios, ya sé que estás ahí. Pero está bien si no contestas. Sólo quería decirte que me marcho hoy en la noche. No puedo decirte cuándo voy a volver, nisiquiera yo mismo lo sé. Ya lo arreglé todo, no hay nada que me detenga. Ken... es lo mejor. Para ti y para mi... Hubo una pausa y otro suspiro. Lo siento mucho.... agregó con la voz rota. Parecía como si estuviera en lágrimas. Luego volvió a hablar y ya no se escuchó ningun rasto de aquella voz. Cuídate. Ve a ver a Jun si algún día quieres saber algo de mí. 

La máquina dejó de hablar. Ken se levantó del sillón y fue hacia ella. Oprimió un sólo botón y en un segundo había borrado el mensaje para siempre.

// Aún no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer pero en realidad no quiero pensarlo. Escribo esto antes de irme. Llevaré este cuaderno conmigo porque sé que desde ahora no puedo sacarlo que mi mente. Se me hace tan díficil.. tan difícil estar sin él. Sé que voy a sufrir quizás toda mi vida porque no podré jamás verme a su lado como yo quisiera estar.

Entre mis fotografías que llevo está una de él. La tengo aquí, en mi bolsillo. Sólo tengo que tomarla en mi mano y en un instante todo regresará a mí.

Pero esta es la única manera. //

~~

Jun había terminado de leer el día y francamente no sabía qué pensar. Le invadía el coraje por su hermano y al mismo tiempo una enorme compasión. El recuerdo de aquel día en que Daisuke había llegado a casa a hacer su maleta seguía vívido y lo recordaba empacando, diciendo estupideces de que quería tomarse un tiempo para sí mismo e ir a trabajar a otro lugar. Su padre y ella habían estado extrañados, pero no intentaron detenerlo. Sabían que tarde o temprano regresaría a casa.

Se había bebido la copa de café completa y el día seguía su curso al otro lado después de las paredes de su apartamento, como si en su mente no ocurriera nada.

Pero ella sólo se paró para servirse más café. Luego volvió a sentarse en su silla y siguió a la siguiente página.

~~

Reviews!! No se olviden de los reviews! Ja ne! ^_~


	3. Capitulo Dos

**disclaimer**. Digimon no es mio, nunca lo fue, nunca lo será.

**a/n**. Gracias, gracias, gracias por los reviews ^^ Aquí esta el próximo capítulo, ya sé que me tardé mucho, a causa de varios contratiempos en mi vida personal... esta vez va sin advertencias, así que espero que sepan lo que esto significa... bueno, de todos modos espero que les guste ^_^. ...Ah, y este capítulo es muy corto... es sólo un intermedio, lo mejor viene después de este, les prometo que no me tardaré tanto, pero estuve atorada en este capitulo por un buen rato. Así que porfavor no se preocupen y disculpen si éste no es tan intenso como los demás...

**aclaración:** Esto es Daiken/Kensuke...no vayan a pensar que de pronto se volverá Miyaken.

*

**Atormentado**

Por Anairb Black****

*

**Capitulo Dos**

**=========**

// Sábado 15 de junio, 2009.

Takeru vino hoy a hablar conmigo.

Yo no me lo esperaba. Ninguno de ellos ha intentado hablar conmigo. ¿Por qué ahora? Ya han pasado tres meses. Tres meses son suficientes para mí para darme cuenta de que en mi "hogar" ya saben de mi ausencia, y que la verdad es que no les importa. Sin embargo, Takeru vino a mi como si me hubiera ido desde hace un día. Me saludó como si lo hubiera echo ayer, y se comportó como si apenas la noticia hubiera llegado a sus oídos, y ahora intentara repararla.

Su prescencia se me hizo grata y hasta oportuna. Tenía días sin recordar nada, semanas evadiendo mi pasado, tratándome de hacer a la idea de que tal vez pertenezco aquí y no allá en Odaiba. El llegó y cambió todo esto. Su mirada sincera y su estancia temporal me recordaron algo que hace algun tiempo había olvidado. Ni siquiera había vuelto a observar mis fotografías, a pesar de que en los primeros días eran todo lo que veía en el día y lo último que me detenía a observar antes de ir a dormir. Takeru me trajo un vivo recuerdo de lo que era -y es- mi realidad, y a la vez pude ver a través de él lo que ocurre en estos momentos sin mí.

Por alguna razón me dí cuenta de que las cosas están cambiando... lentamente y a su paso, pero están cambiando, y el cambio es algo que confunde y no se puede detener. Me saludó hasta con entusiasmo y más curiosidad que ira. Un poco extraño, pues se trataba de mí, pero en esta ocasión había decidido ser amable. 

Fuimos a un café cercano a mi departamento. //

"¿Tu crees... crees que todo está bien, cierto?", preguntó el amigo, la taza humeante aún entre las manos. 

Daisuke no respondió. Sólo se tardó un segundo en mirarlo y luego resumió su actividad de mezclar su café con la cremora. Para su suerte, Takeru no alargó su silencio y empezó a hablar desenfrenadamente. 

"Todo es tan extraño. Cuando me levanto en la mañana parece como si nada hubiera sucedido y mi vida siguiera siendo la misma de hace un año. Luego me acuerdo que no es así, y es tan molesto..." Takeru se detuvo a beber su café y luego volvió a mirarlo. "Se siente como si toda la vida hubiera sido así y lo demás hubiera sido un sueño, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Miyako está aún más nerviosa que nunca y ya podrás imaginártelo, nunca se calla y si lo hace se queda suspendida como en un trance, y es tan horrible que tienes que despertarla para que no parezca que le ha dado un infarto. Hikari sigue siendo la misma chica de siempre, aunque ahora se encuentra más triste que feliz, y ni siquiera le sirve estar conmigo. Todo lo que hace es hablar de Miyako y de sus padres, de sus futuros suegros, tratando de desentrañar cómo fue que habían llegado a una decisión tan precipitada. Iori me acompaña a todas partes, no tiene nadie más con quien irse... pero es muy buena compañía. Sólo con él evito tener que hablar del presente, y en lugar de eso me la paso orientándolo acerca de sus estudios y de la carrera que esta cursando. Es tan reconfortante ser el hermano mayor por un momento..." 

Daisuke lo miró con ojos atentos, mientras mezclaba su café. Le daba la impresión de que su viejo amigo había venido aquí para liberarse de la desesperación de la boda que estaba viviendo en su hogar. Incluso, hasta le parecía que estaba divirtiéndose al contarle todas esas cosas a alguien ajeno al ambiente. Porque eso era lo que Daisuke era: alguien ajeno. Había estado ya fuera de casa por tres meses, y por primera vez en aquel tiempo, desde que hizo sus maletas, Daisuke empezó a sentir el peso de que los demás estuvieran continuando sus vidas sin él.

Y entonces, mientras se quedaba reflexionando en esto, una sóla imagen se le vino a la mente: Ken. Y sin poder explicarse cómo, Takeru cambió radicalmente la noticia de que Sora se había echo un esguince en el tobillo, y de pronto se encontraba hablando de algo completamente diferente, algo que le provocó que el pecho se le comprimiera.

"Deberías verlo. Nadie sabe bien a dónde se ha ido estos últimos días. Pareciera como si el estrés de Miyako le estuviera afectando tanto que hasta ha caído en el aislamiento... casi todos los jueves está con tu hermana Jun, pero nunca habla del tema. Las pocas veces que lo he visto estos últimos días, parecía querer escuchar más de mi que contarme de sí mismo..."

Por alguna razón, las noticias ya no le fueron indiferentes. Sabía que había gran diferencia, tratándose de su mejor amigo... de Ken, más bien. Intentó consumir esa diferencia, sin embargo, y empezó a tomar el café para no decir nada al respecto. De alguna manera sentía que si comenzaba a hablar, no terminaría, y Takeru no era su persona favorita para que lo escuchara teniendo un monólogo de tristezas.

Takeru pareció darse cuenta de eso, por lo que se quedó en silencio viendo como su viejo amigo bebía su café, con la mirada concentrada en un punto fijo que el otro no pudo identificar. Y entonces empezó a comprender el sentido oculto y el por qué de su partida.

"Me parece que sufre en silencio", le dijo, su voz inexpresiva.

Sin mirarlo, Daisuke respondió, "Eso no puedo saberlo".

"Entonces, tú en realidad crees que yo soy un idiota, ¿cierto?"

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada. Takeru lo observaba intensamente, con una emoción latente de ira. No quería entender el por qué.

"No estas siendo honesto, Daisuke. Y yo no te conozco tan perfectamente como él, pero puedo saber cuando hay algo mal en ti. Lo sé porque tu esperanza se ha roto. Has estado esperando algo muchos años, una cosa que ni siquiera tú has sabido ver. Y ahora simplemente estás muerto. Muerto en vida, lo que es aún peor..."

// Las palabras de Takeru, al principio, no me dieron ningún sentido. Pero reflexioné en ellas mientras lo miraba; supe que estaba en lo correcto. Tal vez nunca había sentido la falta que mi otra mitad me hacía... siempre había creído, inconscientemente, que Ken y yo estaríamos juntos. Había esa clase de confianza, de sentimiento mutuo, que siempre nos había hecho sentir seguros a ambos, el uno con el otro. 

Ahora era como si hubieran cortado un extremo de ese lazo que nos unía. Por mi parte, sólo quedaba mi lado, y era cierto. La esperanza la tenía moribunda, enterrada bajo un montón de tierra que eran mis miedos y mis frustraciones, tantas que había dejado allá en Odaiba cuando me marché por resignación... //

"Las cosas no son como antes, y es verdad que nunca volverán a serlo... pero, ¿qué tal si pudieras vivirlas otra vez? Si tan solo regresaras y vieras cómo estan las cosas... sabrías a lo que me refiero. El mundo no funciona así, Dai, no puedes huir de tus problemas-- no, de tus sentimientos- y resignarte a que nunca podrás completarlos. No puedes marcharte así de su vida, pretendiendo que has olvidado todo, todo lo que fue, porque..."

// Siguió hablando, y dandome un montón de razones, las cuales no puedo recordar bien mientras escribo esto. Sólo sé que no las necesité. En mi mente pasaban otra clase de pensamientos. Deseé mil veces que Ken ya no fuera tan perfecto a mis ojos, que pudiera recordar sus faltas hacia mi, que encontrara algo en él que me molestara, que me hiciera enojar tanto que por lo menos por un segundo, lo odiara. Pero no lo encontré.

No me quedó más que aceptarlo, que él era lo más importante en mi vida, y probablemente lo seguiría siendo hasta que terminaran mis días. Lejos o cerca, las cosas eran iguales... y marchandome no iban a cambiar, dejándolo de ver no iba a hacer que lo olvidara. Si bien había sido parte de mi desde mi niñéz... no me imaginaba qué sería de mí sin él. Me di cuenta de todo esto en ese momento. //

"...porque todo lo que hace es hablar de lo que tiene que hacer, no de lo que quiere hacer, y..."

"Take", lo interrumpió, sonriéndole débilmente con la taza de café entre las manos. 

Su amigo se quedó con la boca abierta, apunto de decir algo, pero le obedeció y no dijo nada más. Dió un suspiro de resignación y alejó su taza, deslizándola por la mesa. "¿Y ahora qué?"

"Estaremos bien, Take..." le dijo, con los ojos profundamente convencidos. A Takeru le sorprendió su cambio de semblante, su seriedad, que aunque lo había visto serio desde el principio, se trataba de un sentimiento diferente. Y hasta se le veía cálido ahora, como si hubiera recordado una memoria feliz. "Todos estaremos bien".

Takeru no dijo más. De pronto, sin hablar, comprendió. Sonrió mostrando los dientes y se paró de la mesa, seguido por Daisuke. 

"Quiero verte en la boda llegando temprano", le dijo, antes de caminar dos pasos hacia adelante y tomar a su amigo en un abrazo fraternal, frotándole la espalda. 

Daisuke sonrió un poco más, devolviéndole la muestra de cariño. "Como digas..."

// Entendimiento mutuo. Así es como puedo llamarle al final del día. Había comprendido lo más importante, la señal de Takeru en su visita... //

Miyako se encontraba recostada en el sillón negro frente al televisor cuando Ken llegó a su departamento. Nuevamente, se le veía fatigado, y tardó unos segundos en reconocer a la joven que lo miraba desde su asiento con los ojos vivarachos, observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Su prescencia sutil y discreta le provocaron que ella se quedara mirándolo por más tiempo, antes de dirigirle la palabra.

"¿Qué se te ofrece, Miya?"

Ella titubeó un segundo antes de responder. No había esperado que él fuera quien hablase primero. "Quisiera contarte un par de cosas".

Ken suspiró. Detrás de la barra de la cocina, se quitó el abrigo, sacó del refrigerador un bote de agua y empezó a beber de él insaciablemente, sin mirarla desde que había llegado. 

"Se trata de..."

"La boda. Sí, lo s".

Miyako sonrió débilmente y negó con la cabeza. "No, no quiero hablarte de eso ahora. Yo misma ya me cansé de tanto alboroto".

Ken la miró curioso, por un instante. Casi no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Miyako, a pesar de que era su futura esposa. Era increíble; en medio de los preparativos para la boda, y de todo el trabajo que ambos tenían encima, de lo que menos se hablaba era de la relación de los futuros cónyugues. En una boda normal lo primordial son los sentimientos de ambos, y Ken lo sabía. En un matrimonio normal, él estaría dispuesto a ser feliz con ella, ser su protector y su guía hasta que la muerte los separe. Pero en lo que estaba por venir... era como si él no se sintiera parte de ello. Como si la boda fuera a ser suya solamente, y significara una esclavitud eterna, una cadena que lo ataba a la herencia de su familia y su futuro programado...

...y le prohibía para siempre sus verdaderos sueños. Lo que en realidad amaba, que se encontraba tan lejos en la distancia.

// Hay ciertas situaciones que nos suceden que simplemente no pasan en vano. Siempre hay algo que nos hace reaccionar, y Takeru vino hoy por la sencilla razón de que yo necesitaba escucharlo. Necesitaba darme cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba haciendo, de lo que estaba sucediendo... me trajo de vuelta aquellos recuerdos que necesitaba acariciar de nuevo, que con tan sólo repetirlos en la mente hacían que los viviera de nuevo. 

¿Cómo pude haberlos dejado atrás? //

Miyako lo llamó para que fuera a su lado, dando palmaditas en el sofá para que se sentara con ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El se dirigió lentamente hacia la salita, y tras sentarse donde se le indicaba, fijó la vista por un momento en el televisor apagado, antes de voltear a verla, sacudiéndose el pelo de la cara.

Ella le sonreía, pero parecía nerviosa a la vez. "Hay algo que no hemos arreglado, y será mejor que empecemos ahora..."

Ken asintió, sin pensarlo. Estaba distraído, adormecido por el cansancio del trabajo, y la verdad era que sólo quería caer sobre la cama y no saber de nada. Esperaba que Miyako no se diera cuenta de eso y no se irritara. Le agradaba verla en ese estado de ánimo tan tranquilo, aunque muy pocas veces se le encontraba así.

"Tu y yo vamos a casarnos, y.... eso significa que viviremos juntos, por lo tanto compartiremos nuestras vidas. Tendremos hijos, Ken, dependeremos de nuestros sueldos para vivir, tendremos una familia que alimentar...sé que las cosas suenan demasiado a futuro. Pero tenemos que empezar por algo. Necesitamos aprender a amarnos, porque..."

Sin ninguna excusa, Ken se levantó del asiento. Miyako lo miró desconcertada, y cayó lo que estaba a punto de decir para mirarlo con preocupación, presa del pánico que la llenaba el saber que tal vez no estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Miyako era honesta, y quería ante todo que en su matrimonio existiera la sinceridad. Era muy cierto que ella no estaba enamorada de su prometido, ni él de ella. Ella siempre había sabido que Ken tenía cierta afinidad con Daisuke; jamás lo había confirmado. Pero ahora que Daisuke se había marchado, su tristeza interior se hacía más evidente...

Miró a Ken asustada, pero luego lo vio tranquilo y ella no tuvo más miedo por sus palabras. Esperó cualquier reacción de él, sin saber si sería sabio continuar.

// ¿Por qué huir de los sentimientos, si se sabe que siempre seguirán ahí, no importa lo que suceda? No importa que tan lejos estemos... //

El se quedó quieto. Por un momento, una nueva imagen se apareció en su mente, y se vio a si mismo en aquel día de lluvia con Daisuke, en el que pasaron por el puente y él le juró que jamás lo dejaría. El recuerdo era tan claro, tan real, que por un momento Ken podía oler el fresco aroma de la tierra húmeda. 'No', se dijo, 'es mejor negarlo todo.'

"No lo entiendo", decía Miyako, y cuando él abrió los ojos se sorprendió al ver que ella había cambiado de posición, y ahora su rostro estaba centímetros del suyo. Ella le tomó ambas manos en un gesto suplicante, mientras él parpadeó, atónito, ignorando el por qué de su actitud tan sorpresiva. Y cuando volvió a hablar, él intentó ponerle atención a cada una de sus palabras. "¿Por qué no simplemente lo aceptas? Esta es tu posición, ésto es lo que tu familia ha elegido para ti. No lo han hecho en vano, lo hacen porque te quieren... te quieren con ellos, Ken. No tienes por qué convertir todo esto en una obligación..." Su voz bajó considerablemente y se niveló con el silencio, de modo que lo siguiente lo dijo con una débil sutileza, como si se tratara de una canción de cuna. "Somos amigos. Cualquier cosa que me pidas, yo estaré ahí. Sé que no puedo comprenderte, pero voy a hacerlo lo mejor que pueda. No me ayudaría... no me ayudaría si tu no quieres acercarte a mi".

// Si es real y si es correspondido... si es real... el amor no se debe de dejar vencer. No debe rendirse. Si es real, el amor es todo lo que importa. //

Ken no la miró hasta después de unos segundos. Sentía las manos heladas bajo las suyas, y no tenía necesidad ni deseo de decirle algo. No sabía muy bien si era lo correcto decir algo reconfortante, o incluso decirle la verdad de lo que sentía; el silencio era a veces la mejor respuesta. Pero ella se mostraba confundida, y aún más angustiada que antes. Sus manos sujetaban las suyas con anhelo, y aún con súplica, y de pronto ya no lo miraba a él, sino que sus ojos se fijaban con dolor en el suelo.

De pronto sintió algo parecido a lástima, pero lo identificó más como tristeza, hacia ella. Parecía tan amable en esos momentos, sin ningún rastro de maldad, tratando de cambiar y luchando contra ella misma para ser feliz, a pesar de su situación. Estaba aceptando lo que tenía que hacer, resignándose a no reprochar por ello. El no estaba seguro de ser capaz.

// ¿Podría ser amor? ¿Puede ser amor lo que estoy sintiendo? Casi estoy seguro de ello. Y sé que él no lo ha olvidado, pues lo conozco tanto como a mi mismo... sé que las cosas no están bien, pues he sido deshonesto...

No intentaré cambiar las cosas una vez que llegue allá, pero tampoco puedo negar mis sentimientos. Es cierto que me marché para no hacer las cosas más difíciles... ¿pero en qué han sido más fáciles desde que lo dejé solo? Es más fácil para mi, tal vez... pero a él lo he dejado con la carga de todo su compromiso a solas, desapareciéndome por completo... mi Ken... él no se merece esto. //

Se alejó de ella suavemente y se dirigió a su habitación, deseando pasar un momento a solas. Sin prender la luz, se quedó quieto mirando hacia el interior, ignorando que Miyako se acercaba por detrás. Luego sintió de nuevo sus manos, esta vez rodeándole la cintura, y su cabeza que se apoyaba lentamente en su espalda. El cerró los ojos y dio un leve suspiro. 

Y entonces empezó a construir la idea, el esquema de lo que sería su vida con ella a su lado. Casarse con Miyako significaría que su vida iba a cambiar por completo. Tendría que conseguirse un  trabajo para mantenerla, y cuando todo estuviera en orden, tendría sus hijos, los nietos tan anhelados de sus padres, y los mantendría a ellos también. Sería un padre junto con Miyako, y ambos compartirían el amor y la necesidad de las nuevas personas en sus vidas...

Pasarían los años y el vería crecer a su familia hasta envejecerse. Una vida programada. Una vida que no quería tener, pero... esa era toda su alternativa.

// Me siento un poco confundido. No sé que es lo que voy a hacer si me voy allá de regreso ahora. Creo que esperaré un poco para tener mi mente en orden. Luego simplemente iré, y voy a enfrentar las cosas como son... y lo intentaré... //

Ella todavía lo abrazaba por la cintura, pero él se movió lentamente y giró hasta quedar frente a frente con ella. Eran de la misma estatura; sus rostros quedaron a la par, encontrándose. Las manos de Miyako cayeron a sus costados, y él distinguió en su rostro dos grandes lágrimas sin caer. Asintió lentamente con la cabeza, acariciando el cabello lacio y fino de ella entre sus dedos. "Estaremos bien", le dijo, en la oscuridad, mientras la miraba sin desviar la vista.

// No sé qué es lo que va a ocurrir, no sé ni siquiera cuando es que debo irme. Tan sólo quiero verlo, estar a su lado en el momento, oír palpitar el corazón de ambos en unísono. Sé que me marché por el bien de él, para que me olvidara por completo, y aun no sé si es mejor no regresar jamás, pero... //

Se besaron lentamente en los labios, tan sólo la tenue luz que provenía de la cocina iluminándolos. Ella continuó besándolo, hasta quedar cansada y recargarse en su hombro, abrazándolo con fuerza. El lloró por dentro.

// Sigue llorando dentro de mí, desgarrándome...y sé que es lo que ambos queremos. No puedo resignarme a no verlo de nuevo. No lo dejo de pensar... el amor jamás se detiene. //

~~

a/n: Reviews son muy apreciados, y me impulsarían a escribir mas pronto el siguiente capítulo... por favor no se olviden de dejar su opinión. Cuídense mucho y nos vemos luego. ^_~


	4. Capitulo Tres

**n/a: **Nuevamente gracias a las adorables personas que dejaron reviews, realmente me encanta llegar a la página y ver que hay gente que lee esta pequeña serie y me sigue, aunque me tarde en publicar capitulos nuevos. Gracias! En mi opinión este no es el mejor de los capítulos, pero igual espero que lo disfruten... ¡el reencuentro!...y que les guste al igual que los anteriores (o más) y se decidan a dejarme un lindo review. Gracias!

**Atormentado**

Por Anairb Black

**Capítulo Tres**

/ 30 de Junio, 2009.

Estoy de vuelta en donde pertenezco. Había llegado con tantas ganas de verlos a todos... no sé donde ha quedado aquel sentimiento.

Aunque... tal vez si lo sé. Se lo ha llevado Ken hace unas horas en aquel bar. Y yo... yo regresé a mi casa tan solo, tan acabado, que en estos momentos lo que quiero hacer es emborracharme y reirme de mi estupidez. /

Sal. Había sal en el aire... una húmedad hermosa y palpable del mar cercano.

Takeru le había dicho que la boda sería en Odaiba, en la natal Odaiba, todos se reunían allí. Antes de dejar a Daisuke luego de aquella visita, había cedido entusiasmado a darle cuanta información necesitara sobre la futura boda. Daisuke aceptó las direcciones sin remordimientos. Mientras el otro hablaba, el miedo poco a poco se apoderaba de él, tratandolo de hacer a un lado por ser un sentimiento contradictorio.

/ No puedo describir la ráfaga de emoción que me llenó de pies a cabeza, en cada vena de mi ser, cuando puse los pies afuera del tren. Era como una reconciliación conmigo mismo, un amanecer y un despertar, lleno de recuerdos y deseos. Fuera de todo lo demás, llegar a casa significaba que esto era lo que tenía que hacer, que una vez estando aquí y enfrentándome a mis situaciones, ya no podría echarme para atrás, jamás.

Mientras salía de la muchedumbre que se amontonaba en la estación, comencé a pensar en la gente involucrada en esto. Miyako también era mi amiga; cómo no serlo, después de todo lo sucedido. Pero no podía darme el lujo de meterme en su cabeza y saber a ciencia cierta cómo estaría tomando esta situación, porque Miyako y yo nunca hemos sido tan cercanos, y ella es temperamental. Simplemente, ella es Miyako; uno no puede adivinar sus actitudes con tanta facilidad.

Pero...también esta el hecho de que ella está a punto de casarse con Ken. Tendrán una familia juntos, pues eso es lo que sus padres quieren. Toda una maldita vida planeada. /

La estación se hacía pequeña. Los edificios, por todos lados a su alrededor, parecían dar vueltas. Daisuke vagaba por otros rumbos, tan hechizado de estar de nuevo en su ciudad... pensando en su familia, en Miyako, en sus amigos, en la ceremonia... en Ken, cada segundo era Ken, en cada paso que daba por el pavimento. Lo veía de pronto en las ventanas, y su risa estaba en el viento, su sonrisa tan melacónlica y todos sus recuerdos lo empujaban un poco más, incitándolo a caminar hacia adelante, admirando el paisaje. El corazón le dolía y se le aceleraba con la imagen de él viva en su mente. Tan sólo la idea de verlo de nuevo era intoxicante.

/ Cuando llegue al hogar de Jun - nuestro hogar - había logrado hacer atrás mis pensamientos. Recobré parte de mi postura en unos instantes, pero quedé ante la puerta del departamento por unos minutos sin saber qué hacer. La idea de mi familia desintegrada no me dejaba tranquilo.

Hace mucho que mamá nos abandonó a todos. Desde ese día sólo Jun y mi padre han hecho lo que pueden, y yo he trabajado y ahorrado para mis estudios... y ahora mi padre disfruta de la vida libre, salir por días enteros, y Jun tiene el departamento para ella sola. Años de esfuerzo han sido transformados. Yo me he marchado a Tokio, asi que ella vive sola. /

Estuvo de pie por unos momentos, el sentimiento que lo llenaba indescifrable. Finalmente, las ganas de verlos a todos fue lo más importante. Llevó una mano lentamente a la altura de su rostro, frente a la puerta, y tocó rápidamente, tras haber dado un profundo respiro.

No escuchó ninguna respuesta. Estaba por tocar una segunda vez, pero fue en ese momento cuando Jun abrió la puerta, con cara soñolienta. Esta expresión cambió un segundo después, al verlo a él, a Daisuke, delante de ella, la maleta apoyada contra su lado derecho.

Daisuke sonrió, saludándola con la mano. Jun se quedó atónita en su lugar; segundos después chillaba de alegría, y abrazaba a su hermano por los hombros.

"Eres un... eres..." y de pronto lo soltó y lo aventó hacia atrás, examinándole el rostro con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y la respiración agitada. Daisuke no sabía si estaba sorprendida o furiosa.

"Sí... a mi también me da gusto verte", le dijo, entre el temor y la alegría. Jun lanzó una risa irónica, y momentos después lo agarraba del brazo y lo arrastraba hacia adentro.

/ Ella se ve normal, como siempre lo ha estado. Mi hermana nunca ha sido demasiado creativa, así que no me sorprende que el departamento luzca igual a hace tres años. Pero ella se mostró feliz de verme, y eso me conmovió. Deseé que esa felicidad le dure varios días, y que no empezara a preguntarme por razones, para que no se enfureciera con mis respuestas. Tan sólo saber que estaba aquí, me acercaba nuevamente a la realidad. Y había llegado primero con ella porque había cosas que necesitaba saber, y darme tiempo antes de encontrármelo... antes de que todo se volviera tan intenso, tan irracional.

Platiqué con ella durante un largo rato. Estuvo más que feliz de tenerme de vuelta en casa, y quería avisarle a mi padre tan pronto como se apareciera por nuestros alrededores. Me dijo muchas cosas que Takeru ya me había dicho acerca de la boda; me habló especialmente de las veces que Ken había ido a visitarla. Parecía como si hubiera estado realmente preocupado en mi ausencia.../

"Y ya que no estás tú y él está un poco aturdido con la situación, me parece que no ha hablado mucho con Takeru o con Iori... ahora se la pasa yendo a un bar horrible en la noche, no sé ni qué hace..."

"¿Bar?" preguntó Daisuke, súbitamente. "¿Qué es lo que hace allí?"

Jun tomó otro trago de su bebida antes de responderle. "Creo que necesita relajarse un poco. Miyako es un poco... agobiante. Tiene a su cargo casi la mitad de la celebración... todo esto lo sé porque Ken me lo ha dicho, claro".

/ La miré por unos momentos, evaluando mis alternativas, y luego le dije que me llevara a ese lugar hoy mismo por la noche. /

-+-

El bar al que me condujo Jun estaba situado en la esquina de una calle desconocida para mí. Se trataba de un lugar pequeño, obscuro, con un letrero en la puerta algo viejo; aún me pregunto qué demonios habrá dirigido a Ken ahí. Sin pensarlo más me bajé del auto, y tras echar una breve mirada a mis alrededores, me dirigí hacia adentro.

Inmediatamente sentí un fuerte calor. Había mucha gente; parecía imposible que estuviera tan lleno un lugar tan limitado de espacio. Sin decidirme hacia donde buscar, comencé a mirar los rostros, las cabezas; no encontré nada que me recordara a Ken. Estaba ya a unos segundos de dirigirme a la barra a ordenar algo para beber, cuando se me ocurrió dirigirme al baño, por un extraño impulso a buscar en cada rincón del lugar. /

Caminó hacia dentro de manera silenciosa, esperando verlo en algun rincón de ese cuarto sucio y mohoso. Y ahí lo encontró, mirandose en uno de los espejos mugrientos, frente al lavabo.

Se encontraba tan interesante como la última vez que lo había visto, con su chaqueta de piel usual y el cabello cayéndole por el rostro. Parecía como si estuviera en un estado de trance desde el momento en el que Daisuke entró por la puerta.

El se quedó observándolo por unos momentos, saboreando esa chispa de un placer combinado con agonía, un placer angustiante, al verlo ahí, casi a escondidas, sin que el otro se diera cuenta de su propia belleza en el espejo.

Cuando se dio la vuelta y lo miró, parecía como si hubiera estado esperándolo todo el tiempo... pero por la expresión inmediata de conmoción y los ojos diciéndole a gritos algo que Daisuke no pudo comprender, era evidente que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Durante unos instantes ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Daisuke estaba fascinado con la emoción en su rostro, pero a la vez, asustado... Ken lo miraba como si fuera algo inaudito, algo que apenas acababa de ser descubierto. Sus ojos azules parpadearon rápidamente de pronto, sacando a Daisuke de un sueño en el que quería continuar... ver a Ken era todo lo que había deseado con pasión desde el momento de su partida, y estando allí ambos, en silencio, sin ninguna interrupción, era un momento que quería repetir para siempre.

Pero frente a él Ken rompió la ilusión, cuando de pronto pareció encontrar la voz y miró a Daisuke con un rostro expectativo, confundido, como quien fuera a preguntarle muchas cosas. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

El corazón de Daisuke dio un brinco. Su tono de voz era cortante, y su rostro no le decía mucho... ¿acaso estaba molesto?

Sin pensarlo mucho se había puesto nervioso, y encontró que todas aquellas explicaciones que había preparado se habían esfumado, y lo único que sentía era miedo de Ken, de que de pronto se marchara por la puerta y lo rechazara rotundamente.

"Regresé...", fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Miraba a Ken con los ojos oscuros llenos de emoción. Esperaba que Ken pudiera ver lo que sentía, que pudiera hacer esa conexión con sus sentimientos como muchas veces años atrás había sucedido, y así ambos se ahorrarían las líneas inexpresivas...

"Ni que lo digas", dijo el otro, en su mismo tono frío, tajante. Sus ojos azules tan penetrantes dejaron de verlo, y desvió la mirada al piso, donde se concentró muchísimo en sus zapatos.

"No tenía pensado irme por mucho tiempo", dijo Daisuke, completamente sin idea de qué decir o qué hacer, haciendo caso de lo primero que se le venía a la mente, o mejor dicho, haciendo caso a las palabras sin detenerse a pensarlas. "Tenía que regresar a tu boda, y... y no te iba a dejar solo en las celebraciones..."

Le preocupaba que Ken no dejara de mirar al piso. "Sí, claro. Es... amable de tu parte".

Finalmente lo miró, y a Daisuke los segundos le parecieron un espacio infinito. Dentro de si mismo, el anhelo de su cálido abrazo lo carcomía. Lo miró un largo rato, preguntandose si podría volver a ser, aquello que hace tiempo era tan acostumbrado y tan hermoso... acercarse a él, tenerlo en sus brazos, ahora parecia algo prohibido, impenetrable.

Y tuvo un impulso de coraje hacia eso, hacia el hecho de que algo tan sencillo y tan bello como abrazarlo y acariciarle el pelo, fuera ahora una cosa extraña, algo que no podía realizarse en ninguna situación.

Se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Ken seguía alli, impeturbable, su eterna mirada clavándosele más en el corazón...de pronto pareció incomodo, inseguro. Daisuke tenía miedo de hablar, miedo a soltar una voz entrecortada y debil. "Ven", susurró, sin saber si Ken le había escuchado o no.

/ Su mirada cambió a unos ojos curiosos y hasta con miedo. Parecía como si le hubiera dicho algo que lo hubiera quebrado, porque de pronto su rostro ya no era tan pálido, y pude ver que se había sonrojado, tenuemente, pero algo estaba ahí... y de pronto lo sentí más cerca, su calor acariciándome cada fibra del cuerpo, pero aún sin tocarme, y esa escasa distancia me hizo agonizar... /

"¿Qué dices?" dijo Ken, una nota de apremio en su voz quieta.

Daisuke se dio cuenta de que de pronto se había acercado a él, y en su proximidad podía escuchar la respiración de su amigo, sentir su emoción casi palpable. Sin pensarlo mucho, se acercó tanto que sus pecho tocó el suyo, sintiéndole el corazón al unísono; luego lo abrazó por la cintura, sintiendo como el cuerpo en sus brazos daba un respingo, y percibiendo la sensación de su respiración en su propio cuello.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" preguntó Ken, pero su voz no se escuchaba enfadada ni acusatoria, sino que le salía del corazón como una frase disfrazada, como si quisiera en realidad decirle que le encantaba la sensación, que no se alejara de él.

/ No pude contestarle la pregunta; ni yo mismo sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Por supuesto que había pensado incontables veces qué sería lo que haría cuando lo viera, qué le diría. Nada de eso sirve, no pienso volverlo a hacer.

Solo sabía que quería tenerlo cerca, conmigo. Un abrazo verdadero. Su corazon latía como el mío, y sonreí por dentro al ver que no me rechazaba...su cuerpo era cálido y su corazón se había encendido, y no quería separarse de mi ni yo de él...tenía ganas de besarlo de nuevo, como hace meses atrás, porque me sentía tan feliz de tenerlo conmigo, como si fuera a durar para siempre...

Al mismo tiempo tuve una incertidumbre... no sabía si él quería esto./

"¿Quieres que me aleje?" preguntó Daisuke, su voz ronca y queda, en el hombro del otro.

Ken se quedó inmóvil, y después, lentamente, asintió con la cabeza.

/Fue como despertar de pronto y caer violentamente. Me alejé de él, sin quererlo en realidad; sentí el calor de su cuerpo con el mío desvanecerse, dejando una fina línea de conexión entre los dos, cuando de nuevo lo miré frente a frente, a algunos centímetros de distancia. Me sentí herido; yo quería quedarme con el, lo había extrañado tanto.../

"Creo que debo irme", dijo Ken, mirando al piso. El cuarto de pronto recuperaba esa sensación fría y supercifial. Daisuke lo miro con ojos tristes, llenos de esperanza.

Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Ken se había dado la vuelta y se marchó por la puerta.

/No pude dejarlo ir. Quedé en mi lugar por unos segundos, no estoy seguro; y luego me precipité y lo seguí. Cuando crucé el umbral de esa puerta lo único que pude ver era una muchedumbre que se aproximaba. Me sentí atareado, fastidiado de que existiera tanta gente en ese lugar pequeño y mediocre; busqué entre sus cabezas, abriéndome paso, hasta que lo ví, siempre tan familiar, aquel inconfundible color índigo en su cabello.

Seguí mi camino y no me importó empujarme entre la multitud. Algunos se quejaron de mi, otros, simplemente me abrieron el camino. Finalmente llegué hasta donde quería; Ken no consiguió llegar hasta la puerta de salida sin que antes yo lo alcanzara a tocar, y lo tomara del brazo por la chaqueta. /

"Ken, no sabes cómo--"

El otro giró de pronto, quedando cara a cara con sus ojos oscuros. La intensidad de su mirada asustó a Daisuke.

"No vayas a mi boda. Si te veo allí, te juro que haré que te lleven. No-- no puedo verte ahora".

Y se dió la media vuelta, alejándose por un camino estrecho entre la multitud.

Daisuke quedó viendolo hasta que se retiró por la puerta, tratando de retener cualquier esencia de él, pero se quedó abatido de sentirse tan solo, tan destruido desde ese momento.

/ Aun recuerdo esto y algo esta ardiendo dentro de mí.

He recordado muchas cosas que han pasado entre nosotros. Mientras escribo esto, me dan ganas de decirle tantas cosas, de decirle la verdad y tenerlo conmigo, sin que me avierta la mirada. Cualquiera podría ver que nuestra situación es imposible... pero él es la única persona que me hace sentir esto, las emociones tan desgarradoras. Nunca he sido demasiado sentimental - ese es su trabajo. Pero en estos momentos, lo único que quiero es correr tras él. Quedarme en sus brazos.

Las cosas son tan impactantes. Llegué aquí con ganas... con ganas de arreglarlo, con ganas de sobrevivir. ¿Pero qué pasa, qué pasa conmigo, dentro de mí, que cuando lo veo me estremezco? ¿Que solo quiero luchar por él, que si no es con él, ya no me importa? ¿Dónde quedó mi egoísmo, mi coraje? Se lo ha llevado todo...

No sé qué me pasa ahora. Me siento diferente... Pienso que tal vez jamás debí de haber regresado a Odaiba.

¿Y qué es lo que me espera ahora? ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo, Ken? Para serte sincero, puedes hacerme lo que quieras. Voy a ir a tu boda en una semana, porque tengo que ir aunque me digas que no es así, y voy a morir allí. Siento que no podré soportarlo, ver como das tu vida ante ese altar, como vas directo al matadero a condenar tu alma y tu corazón. Miyako es tu amiga, lo sé, ella no te hará sufrir demasiado.

¿Pero qué paso con todo aquello que querías lograr? ¿Tus sueños? Querías volar, queríamos volar juntos, ¿recuerdas que querías volar? ¡Y qué haces conmigo ahora! Qué hay de mí, y de mi corazón... ¿vas a dejarme aquí? Porque yo... /

Escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

Por un momento lo confundió con el aire y la lluvia azotando la ventana, pero Daisuke dejó la pluma sobre el diario y suspiró exasperado. Las lágrimas le habían humedecido las pestañas; le dolía el pecho desde adentro. Sin hacer caso, se quedó sentado en la silla, en la oscuridad, ocultándose el rostro en ambas manos.

Pero volvieron a tocar la puerta.

Entonces se puso de pie, casi golpeándose con la esquina de la cama al levantarse de la silla, debido a la proximidad de muebles en su cuarto. La lluvia se intensificaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas, los sonidos le retumbaban en las sienes. Y de pronto sintió un gran fastidio, pero no pudo importarle más. Simplemente le abriría la puerta a Jun que regresaba de su paseito, e ignoraría sus preguntas y se iría directo a la cama, y tal vez por algún milagro Dios se apiadaba de él y al día siguiente amanecería muerto.

Volvió a escuchar los insistentes golpes en la puerta, y con un grito de ira y frustración, las lágrimas haciéndose más evidentes, abrió la puerte de un solo golpe, y se encontró con Ken, su pelo mojado cayéndole por la cara, y su mirada fija en él.

Daisuke lo miró de regreso. De pronto detestaba su estado de ánimo, su reacción tan violenta en frente de esta bella persona de pie delante de él.

Ken parpadeó rápidamente. Daisuke se dio cuenta de que había caminado todo el camino, porque estaba mojado, al igual que su cabello oscuro. Se quedaron como en trance por varios segundos, momentos que parecieron una eternidad, una fosa marina profunda de la que ninguno quería salir.

"Lo siento", dijo Ken, sin moverse de su lugar.

La lluvia sólo se propagaba más, y hacía frío también. Daisuke no podía hablar. "Sé que está mal", continuó Ken, temblando, ignorándose si era por el frío o por la emoción. "Siento haber... haber actuado como si no me importara. Pero...no puedo. No puedo dejar de extrañarte..."

Y entonces lo demás pareció no existir. Ni la lluvia, ni el frío, ni el hecho de que estaba descalzo, que las posibilidades de enfermar eran demasiado altas...que estaba hablando con su mejor amigo a punto de casarse, que todo estaba tan lejos de poder hacerse realidad, que había estado ausente tres meses y había tantas cosas que quería decirle, tantos sentimientos por reclamarle, tantas cosas que darle.

De pronto todo esto no era mas que un grano de arena comparado con todo lo que sentía al verlo.

Dio unos pasos hacia afuera, dejando la puerta abierta, y empezó a besarlo, a abrazarlo con fuerza, acariciándole el cabello y queriéndolo tener para siempre, hasta el último día de su vida. Las lágrimas no podian caer, aunque sentía unas enormes ganas de gritar, de sollozar como nunca antes. No podía hablar tampoco; sentía un enorme nudo, y el dolor se había transformado en agonía, y luego en necesidad...

Ken lo besó de regreso, aferrándose a sus brazos. Besaba su frente, sus mejillas, con los ojos cerrados, dejando que todo lo demás se fuera al olvido.

Apoyando su frente fría y mojada contra el cuello de Daisuke, Ken comprendió que no quería irse, que esto era todo lo que quería. "Estaba seguro de que vendrías...de otra forma..."

El otro tragó saliva antes de interrumpirlo, con la voz inundada de emociones. "No hables. Es suficiente..."

Pero Ken continuó susurrándole, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, queriendo quedarse ahí para siempre. "¿Dónde has ido, Dai, dónde? No sabes... no sabes lo que esto ha sido. No te imaginas como es... no quiero que vuelvas a irte. Perdóname si fue mi culpa que te marcharas...pero no puedo soportarlo, no puedo..."

"Ken", Daisuke lo miró a los ojos, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos. "No..."

"Te extrañé...", Ken lo miró intensamente, tanto que Daisuke apenas pudo sostenerle la mirada. "Todos los días lo he sentido".

Quiso morirse, morir y renacer con él. Llegar hasta el final de los días, para que nada ni nadie pudiera separarlos...y la injusticia le caía encima como una piedra dolorosa sobre su espalda, y sintió una ira desgarradora, combinada con un dolor insuperable. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que separse de él? Si no hubiera boda ambos podrían irse, y ser para siempre los dos, sin nadie más...

Lo abrazó contra su pecho, respirando consigo el aroma de su cabello húmedo, el aire frío y la lluvia. Quedaron ambos unidos, sin decirse nada, sosteniéndose el uno al otro.

Pero el sentimiento desgarrador dentro de Daisuke seguía allí, latente, llenándole el corazón.


	5. Capitulo Cuatro

_n/a: Este es el penúltimo capítulo. Sólo este, otro más y un epílogo, y la serie termina, no hay vuelta de hoja. Realmente hubiera querido actualizar más seguido, pero circunstancias en mi vida no me dejaron...pero aquí está, para el querido lector que ha seguido leyendo y no ha perdido el interés._

_AGRADECIMIENTOS a aquella hermosa (as) persona (as) que me nominó o nominaron para los Anime Awards con "Crónica de Doce Muertes"...un abrazo a esa persona (Kini-chan!!!!! ),o esas personas, ya que si no fuera por ellas, el concurso se hubiera ido sin mí... y una vez más a las personas que votaron y lograron que ganara (ganamos!!!!), GRACIAS! Fue increíble. Siempre estaré muy agradecida _

_Aqui va, el capitulo más... romántico. Y es la última vez que lo voy a decir, **SI NO TE GUSTA EL SHOUNEN-AI NO LO LEAS, y va en serio**, luego no quiero comentarios o preguntas del por qué de lo que escribo... Y a los demás yaoi fans como yo, espero que les guste mucho._

****

**Atormentado**

Por Anairb Black

_Diario en italics_

Capítulo Cuatro

_1 de Julio, 2009._

_He descubierto que mi vida ya no tiene ni el más pequeño sentido._

_No sé a donde voy ni a donde quiero llegar con esto, simplemente estoy avanzando, aunque ya ni eso parece, parece que retrocedo a los mismos lugares sin final. Ken ha dicho que me ha extrañado. Incluso ayer, cuando dejé de escribir mi última nota, vino a verme, empapado por la lluvia. Ken me ha besado y no quiere separarse de mí, aunque sabe perfectamente lo que tiene que hacer en tres días - y no me involucra para nada a mí._

_Realmente, todo se volteó de cabeza con esa estúpida boda, y ni siquiera es la mía, sin embargo aquí estoy; pobre Daisuke, siempre en problemas que no son suyos... pero ¿qué hacer ahora? Ya intenté irme y no dio resultado- se siente aún más el miedo, y sobre todo, la culpa- y ahora que estoy aquí, que es donde debo de estar, las cosas ya no tienen cabeza porque Ken ha venido a verme, a mostrarme que me quiere, como si no le importara que fuera a casarse..._

_Aquí, en estas páginas, puedo decir que por un momento deseé que no existiéramos, que no existiera para nada esto que hay entre nosotros...pero luego, después de nuestro encuentro en la entrada, sucedió algo que me dejó en mi abismo de nuevo, sin poder salir. _

_Ken entró en mi departamento; me contó todo lo que había sufrido en los preparativos, en silencio. Yo simplemente lo escuché y no dije nada. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que estando solos en mi apartamento, después de aquel arrebato que tuvimos del otro lado de la puerta, habríamos llegado más allá...no fue así. En lugar de eso me recosté en la cama con él, que estaba exahusto, y lo observé con atención cuando se quedó dormido. _

Respiraba lenta y tranquilamente, por siempre inmune a los estallidos de la tormenta de afuera, sumergido en el más profundo sueño - y era fascinante. Daisuke lo observó toda la noche; tendido, en su cama, con los ojos cerrados, sobre las cobijas, y la luz de los relámpagos iluminándole el cuerpo en cada minuto. Daisuke no sabía lo que quería, ni lo que haría ahora; sólo se quedó mirando el cuerpo dormido, como soñándolo para siempre.

Así, en esa habitación, en paz, era como debían permanecer para siempre.

_No me atreví a tocarlo de ninguna manera. Era tan hermoso así, sin interrupciones, sin perversiones, tan sólo así, en aquella bella quietud... así era como quería estar con él. Lo observé, acostado a su lado, a pocos milímetros de su calor, pero aún sin tocarlo, mirándolo hasta que yo mismo me quedé dormido, pero eso no fue sino hasta el amanecer y el cesar de la lluvia. _

_Cuando por fin desperté, no lo vi más a mi lado. En lugar de eso, Jun estaba de vuelta. No recuerdo bien qué le dije, pero ella me informó que los demás estaban enterados de mi visita._

_Sin pensarlo más fui a visitar a Hikari. _

La puerta de la casa estaba muy malgastada, y daba la impresión de que se trataba de un hogar sucio y maloliente, pero Daisuke sabía que Hikari no era así. Tal vez estaba muy ocupada con el trabajo,él nunca sabría. Pero el resto de las casas en aquella calle desolada y arrinconada en algún lugar de Odaiba no tenían nada que ver con su rostro cálido ni con su sonrisa soñadora.

"Kari-chan. Soy yo, Daisuke".

Y ella abrió la puerta. Después de tres meses, Hikari parecía algo... deprimida. El pelo largo y húmedo le caía por la cara y los hombros, ocultando entre sí parte de su frente y la piel de su rostro por siempre tan suave. Pero ella no era la misma, estaba cambiada. La preocupación y el estrés de varios días se asomaba por sus pupilas y las manos apenas entreabriendo la puerta eran más viejas de lo que Daisuke recordaba. Sin embargo, ella sonreía, y su sonrisa traía un montón de recuerdos, algunos tan viejos y olvidados que eran los más hermosos de todos.

"¡Vaya, Dai-chan! Pensé que no volveríamos a verte por aquí... después de lo que pasó..."

Daisuke se detuvo a media puerta, con un pie dentro de la pequeña salita de estar, y el otro aun pisando el tapete de la entrada. Hikari estaba adentro, sonriendo nerviosamente. "¿Lo que pasó? Sí... con Ken, ¿no?" dijo, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

Pero ella sonrió rápidamente e invitó a Daisuke a pasar. Una vez que lo hubo hecho, cerró la puerta, con más seguros de lo normal. Luego se fue a sentar con Daisuke en su pequeña salita, formada por dos sillones individuales color rosa viejo y una mesita con flores, margaritas en su mayoría. La casa irradiaba a Hikari- una Hikari más triste de lo usual.

"¿Ya hablaste con Miya? Estaba histérica cuando me habló para contarme que estabas aquí... ¡no sabes el bien que nos has hecho! No han sido buenos días. Toda esta idea de la boda parece como una obsesión de los padres de Ken. Pero Miya dice que quiere casarse. Yo creo que funcionaría, después de todo..."

Daisuke, impacible, no dejaba de observarla. "Kari-chan, sabes que no vengo a hablar de eso. Ya tengo suficiente con todo lo que me han dicho Takeru y Jun. Quisiera ver a Miya...pero quería saber cómo estabas. No te ves bien".

Ella se mostró insegura, callada. Daisuke estaba en lo cierto y ambos lo sabían.

_ No comprendo qué nos ha pasado. Solíamos ser tan sencillos con todo y con todos. Aún cuando andabamos por ahí salvando al mundo, no había nada que pudiera detenernos. _

_Sin embargo, aquí, en la salita de estar... Hikari, la Luz. Mi Hikari, con quien soñaba de joven... ella estaba frente a mi y a la vez no lo estaba. Podía ver que algo malo le había pasado. Y a mi también me sucedían muchas cosas. El recuerdo de Ken dormido en mi cama.... el rostro que siempre amé, mojado, en la lluvia. Las manos que en tres días ya no serían mías... que nunca lo fueron. _

_Hikari no me dijo nada. Ella sabía que estaba mal – pero por siempre silenciosa, no dijo nada cuando yo le conté de Ken. Sabía que en algun momento tendría que decírselo. Ella era como mi mejor amiga. Siempre me escuchaba y nunca me interrumpió... No sé cuánto me tardé en contárselo, pero fue lo suficiente. _

"Aquél día no se me ocurrió hacer nada más. Pensé en todos... menos en mí y en él. Pero de alguna manera parecía lo correcto... no siempre lo correcto es lo que nos gusta, pensé. Pensé que en unos días se iría, que ambos nos acostumbraríamos, que tal vez yo podría llegar algun día y decir... 'Hola, Ken. ¿Que tal tu vida de casado?'. Y podríamos platicar como si nada hubiera sucedido. Pretendiendo o en verdad, no me importa. Tan sólo tener una conversación normal con él. También me imaginé que si eso no fuera posible, entonces simplemente no volvería a verlos – a nadie. Igual no me importaba si yo no me olvidaba de él... por lo menos él se olvidaría de mí, y hubiera sido algo bueno. Pensé que las confusiones se habrían acabado – ni él ni yo nos veríamos, él casado, yo para siempre fuera de la ciudad.... el olvido sería fácil...

"Creo que fui muy idiota. Pasaron tres meses y estoy de vuelta, y me encuentro con que todo este asunto de la boda es un asco, pero que es verdad. Nadie hace nada por impedirla. Es sólo un compromiso. Ni siquiera quiero que Miyako se case – ella siempre ha querido casarse, pero quiero que sea feliz. Verdaderamente feliz. ¿Por qué es que nadie ha hecho nada, Kari? Estamos sentados viéndolos, como continúan con su estúpida mentira..."

"No es algo que esté en nuestras manos, Dai-chan. Ken... él nos pidió que no lo intentáramos, que todo estaría bien así".

"El no sabe lo que hace." Hikari miró a Daisuke, asustada por su voz de pronto tan desafiante. Por sus ojos, pudo ver que no había terminado. Lo miró, con tristeza, mientras Daisuke continuó. "Ken sólo... él... él fue a verme anoche". Hikari palideció. "No hemos podido evitarlo..."

Daisuke calló, y por el momento no necesitaba decir nada más. Hikari, inmóvil, guardó silencio con él por varios segundos; después se levantó de su asiento, y se sentó a un lado del muchacho, en el piso. Tocó sus manos morenas que descansaban en sus rodillas, y su mirada encontró la suya.

"Está bien. Yo no voy a darte la espalda".

El muchacho no supo qué decirle en señal de agradecimiento. La sonrisa amable en el rostro de Hikari hizo lo suficiente como para que sus ojos se humedecieran. "Yo... yo quiero estar con él. Kari... no me preguntes por qué. Pero ayer... ayer lo he sabido. Lo he sabido mientras lo miraba cómo dormía. Me di cuenta de que.... de que yo lo quiero. Pero él..."

"Sí. Sí, Dai. No me digas más. No puedes evitarlo..."

_Y entonces algo extraño, venenoso, se apoderó de mí, sacudiéndome con fuerza. Estaba tan desesperado. Me puse a llorar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía... las lágrimas y la dificultad para respirar, los suspiros, los sollozos... parecieron ajenos a mí. Pero no podía controlar la manera en la que no paraba de decir las cosas como eran, cómo continuaba diciendo que lo quería, que ahora en ese preciso instante lo extrañaba como si hubiésemos muerto..._

_Hikari también lo hizo. Llorar, me refiero. Entre sollozos me dijo como todos la habían abandonado, cómo sobrevivía a solas. Y entonces sucedieron muchas cosas de las que no tengo memoria suficiente, ni valentía o fuerzas para volver a recordar. _

_Sólo sentí sus labios en mi rostro, muy cerca, sus manos acariciándome hasta ya no poder. Hikari... Hikari estaba tan triste. Estaba tan desconsolada...y yo lloraba, y entonces..._

_No sé cómo sucedió... volví a casa de Jun, en silencio, tras haberla dejado dormida, descansando. Siempre dejando a la gente dormida en su profundo sueño hermoso... la abandoné, presa de mi propio dolor y mi vergüenza, para regresar a mi refugio, donde horas atrás Ken había dormido en mi cama, y yo lo había amado en silencio, tan sólo mirándolo. Su recuerdo era ahora como algo que me desangraba._

_Llegué a la puerta, y sin abrirla, sabía que había alguien adentro. No podía coordinar, ni pensar en quien podría ser, aunque en esos momentos yo sólo pensaba en Ken y cómo lo haría sufrir después de lo que acababa de hacer por cobardía, y por que soy un débil que no puede vivir sin su amor...sin su prescencia. _

Era Ken, y Daisuke no pudo haberse esperado menos.

Recordó todo lo de la noche anterior, y la mañana de ese mismo día, todo dando vueltas en círculos interminables, insoportables. Ni siquiera se atrevió a acercársele, porque sentía de pronto una repugnancia consigo mismo... ni siquiera Hikari había tenido la culpa. Era él... en su intento de olvido, de sacárselo de la cabeza, lo que había provocado aquello. Quería que Ken lo odiara. Quería que lo odiara para siempre y no tuviera que vivir la agonía de querer amarlo y estar con él, sabiendo que jamás podría.

"Pensé en darte una visita, porque quería verte", dijo Ken, sin saludo.

Daisuke no dijo nada. La tormenta en su cabeza no paraba de molestarlo.

"Cuando desperté esta mañana y no te ví... decidí irme y regresar luego, tan sólo para... Suke-chan... no te encuentras bien, ¿verdad?"

_Aun así, no podía contestar. Pero entonces lo miré y de nuevo sentí el deseo, y la necesidad, y el amor... esto no podía ser... no podría ser nunca, y sin embargo él estaba aquí sufriendo... y yo quería detenerlo. _

No sabía por que lo hacía, ni qué lograría con eso, pero en ese momento Daisuke no deseaba otra cosa mas que lastimarlo, o lastimarse a él mismo. Una corriente de dolor hacia todo le estremecía el corazón, y quería sacarla de adentro, hacerla vivir en carne viva. Miró al suelo, miró a Ken...entonces comprendió lo que debía decirle.

"Hoy estuve con Hikari".

Tal vez la oración no decía mucho en sí, si Ken la hubiera leido de una carta o la hubiera escuchado por teléfono... pero no necesitó saber más. Los ojos de Daisuke le decían algo que era inevitable; las palabras, muertas en su boca, no necesitaban más explicación.

Traición. Engaño, tal vez... venganza. Era un sabor amargo y lejano, de muchos años atrás... Ken lo conocía, conocía a el dolor y la soledad; pero nunca por amor. Por amor, le sabía a un terrible vacío. Sangre incluso, porque era tan latente, tan viva, y tan dolorosa...

"¿Por qué?", dijo, y su pregunta salió como algo inesperado.

Daisuke no respondió, y en lugar de eso lo miró con ojos sombríos, callados. Antes de que Ken pudiera dar un paso más, se dió la vuelta y desapareció por la puerta de su habitación. Luego ya no escuchó nada.

El silencio le cayó encima a Ken como un peso insoportable, formándosele un nudo en la garganta al no tener idea de qué hacer. Finalmente cerró la puerta detrás de él, con un sutil movimiento. Lo siguió hasta la habitación y ésta vez dejó esa puerta entreabierta.

Miró a Daisuke por un largo rato, mientras él estaba sentando en el otro extremo del cuarto, en el suelo, apoyando los brazos en las rodillas y la cara oculta entre ellos. Por un instante pareció que oía una pequeña risilla; pero todo estaba en silencio. Y en la ventana el cielo nublado apenas alcanzaba a alumbrar la habitación. Era un día tranquilo afuera, lleno de paseos y pájaros volando por el cielo, gente sonriente, llenas de calidez, a pesar del cielo sin Sol y sin azul incandescente... pero dentro, en esa habitación, Ken sólo podía mirarlo, cómo Daisuke escondía la cara como si se tratase de un dolor de cabeza fuertísimo, y no hacía ningun movimiento.

Lentamente se le acercó, como quien se aproxima a un niño pequeño. Se puso de rodillas, apoyando una mano contra la pared para soportar su peso; bajo su cuerpo tan cercano al de Daisuke, sintió que él se estremecía. Y entonces con su mano libre le acarició el cabello castaño, como tantas veces había solido hacerlo.

Se sentía triste, más allá de sus expectativas, y el dolor en el pecho no lo dejaba... pero aún así quería verlo y no quería dejarlo ir; pensaba que no tenía caso resignarse, no tenía caso dejarlo todo a un lado, si ambos sabían que siempre estaría allí...

Su mano se deslizó a su rostro moreno y le levantó la cara: Daisuke lo miró tras ojos húmedos y abiertos de par en par. Quería ser el primero en hablar, decirle que no huyera de sus sentimientos, pero Daisuke le ganó una vez más la palabra.

"Vete de aqu", le decía, aunque su voz era insegura. "Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer. Puedes odiarme y seguir ahora. No hay nada más que te retenga conmigo".

Parecía que sus palabras no le hubieran afectado, porque Ken lo abrazó por el cuello sin decirle nada. Luego sintió algo cálido y ajeno a él que se deslizaba contra su piel, llenándolo de un sentimiento seguro e infinito... ambos se incorporaron y voltearon a verse. Ken distinguió en el rostro de Daisuke, siempre tan alegre y seguro, una lágrima atrapada en sus pestañas. Y volvió a tomarlo por el rostro. "Estás tan triste..."

Daisuke respondió enseguida, aunque encontraba difícil hablar por el momento, y era complicado sostenerle la mirada. "Es por tu bien. Mejor vete de aqu".

Pero por más que lo hubiera deseado, Ken no alejaba sus ojos de los suyos. "Estás mal. Sé bien que estás tratando de huir, y me estás lastimando. Pero yo si te quiero..."

Daisuke se sintió como si algo duro y ardiente le hiciera una herida en el pecho, y esa calidez tan fuerte se hubiera apoderado de él, esparciéndose hasta disiparse, dejando una gota de placer y de dolor ahí donde había nacido. Bajó la mirada, luchando contra las lágrimas; pero finalmente decidió que ése era el momento, y de nuevo miró a Ken, esta vez tras los ojos empañados.

"En realidad...la verdad es que no quiero dejarte, nunca", susurró, viéndolo con un reflejo de anhelo, de agonía, pero sobre todo de amor. Y Ken lo besó, muy suavemente, hasta presionarlo contra la pared. Continuó hasta dejarlo exhausto.

_Me entregué a él completamente y lo hice como nunca antes. Lloré como nadie tiene una idea, y le rogué que jamás me dejara, porque me parecía que un minuto sin él sería el infierno mismo y no quería agonizar nunca más. Y el me silenció, y me trató como nadie me había tratado, y borró de mi a Hikari y cualquier rastro que ella dejó. Me abrazé de él y lloré. Derramé todas mis lágrimas sobre su hombro, mientras él me hacía suyo y me decía que me amaba. _

_Cuando todas mis lágrimas se habían ido, respiré tranquilo en su cuello y me arrullé con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y sus piernas a mis costados. El me sostuvo en sus brazos, y me llevó hasta la cama, me recostó y me cubrió con la sábana la mitad del cuerpo. Luego se recostó a mi lado, y me sostuvo muy cerca de él. Me besó en los labios y yo lo besé de regreso, lentamente. Estabamos tan cansados que nos quedamos dormidos en un instante. _

Eran las siete de la tarde cuando Daisuke y Ken estaban de nuevo conscientes, y apenas anochecía. El atardecer lucía rojizo a travéz de las cortinas y el Sol iluminaba con una vaga luz cálida la habitación, mientras se iba ocultando lentamente con los minutos. Era una tarde callada y el departamento se encontraba en silencio. No había señales de que Jun hubiera regresado, y tampoco sonaba el teléfono ni el timbre.

El cuarto estaba desordenado, y la puerta seguía entre abierta, tal y como Ken la había dejado cuando entró. Aun seguían abrazados y con la sábana entrelazada en sus cuerpos.

_Desperté primero. Ken me tomaba la mano y aún estaba dormido. Recuerdo besarlo en la frente y en el cuello. Ya no me sentía triste - a su lado, nunca. Sabía que en el momento en que dejara de abrazarlo la realidad volvería a mi y no quería que sucediera. Respiré el olor de su cabello y apoyé la cabeza en la almohada que él ocupaba, mirándolo de frente. Seguía tomándome la mano cuando despertó y me vió. _

Daisuke dejó de mirarlo y vio al techo, y ambos se quedaron en silencio. La mano de Ken dejó la suya, y le tocó la mejilla. Sus dedos eran cálidos y su tacto muy suave.

"Por favor, no me dejes de nuevo", le susurró al oído, tan cerca que sus labios lo tocaban.

El otro volteó a verlo, Ken sin retirar la mano de su rostro. "¿Dejarte?" preguntó, en voz baja y confuso.

"Por Hikari", respondió Ken. Sus ojos lo miraban, suplicándole.

"No lo haré. Pero tú... tu me dejarás por Miyako", le dijo Daisuke, observándolo fijamente. Pero Ken negó levemente con la cabeza.

"Yo sólo tendré mis hijos con Miyako. Sólo eso". La mano que tocaba su mejilla acarició su cabello y su frente, y luego volvió a su lugar. "No te dejar", agregó, casi inaudible.

_Lo amaba. En ese instante lo comprendí. Ya no sabía si podía ser posible, o si sólo era un espejismo de mi amistad con él. Sólo sabía que lo amaba. Y nunca nadie podría tomar su lugar. Nadie me conocía mejor que él, y yo lo conocía mejor que a nadie... ¿por qué tienen que cuestionar nuestro amor? _

"Te amo", le dijo Daisuke entonces.

Lo abrazó por la cintura y quedaron unidos, cuerpo con cuerpo.


End file.
